Life sucks and then you die
by Ceraselle
Summary: The story is about Damon, and Stefan who once again are put in love triangle. Will damon truly change, or all will be reduce to someone's death in the end? Pretty please review :d
1. Chapter 1

**Life sucks and then you die**

**DPOV**

My brother and i, we are since he was born, i loved him and now i hate him; you could say, that i've always had feelings for him, good or bad. Yeah…I know…he is the good one, he is the saint; everybody loves him, whereas they hate me, but who cares? Let them have saint Stefan, so I can live my life however I please.

Not even my father accepted me. He told me always the same thing: 'Stefan that or Stefan that', Why can't you be like your brother?', 'Damon you are a disgrace to our family and name.'

I know that Stefan is my little brother, and I should love and protect him like everyone else, like I did until some point. Now because of him, I've became a plague for my family.

My exile began when I refused to enroll the army. My father was furious because of my 'outrageous behavior', or so he called it, but it isn't my fault that I couldn't stand to see people dying for the benefit of others. That was a total bullshit, but everyone considered that to be moral, and what a young gentleman, belonging to a noble family in that century would do, but of course I was the rebel and I couldn't be like the others.

Another hit for him, was when I quit college. That was a below hit for him, and that last thing he allowed me to do. He took it all as a form of disrespect towards him, I, on the other hand, I perceived everything as a loss of time, because I didn't want to be like those boys, that had a huge lack of personality, and did everything they were told to. They were like puppies held on a leash, without a life of their own.

I wanted to be different, I wanted to be free to choose my own job, wife, future, as I did, well except the wife part; That will come someday too.

Exactly opposite from me, there was Stefan, the first from college, the brave one that fought four our country. That is why I began to hate him. It is like he did every thing on purpose to put me in a bad light in front of everyone. That was one of my motifs, the other one was Katherine.

She was a sweet, pretty girl with a dark secret, but I didn't care because she loved me the way I was and I loved her. Everything was good, until my brother began to seduce her.

One day, he even forced her to choose between us, but she was egoist and choose us both, and that lead to a fight between Stefan and me. She killed herself to stop the hate between us brothers. That didn't do the job, though, We just ended up killing each other, but we didn't actually die; we just turned into what Katherine was, and into what she made us: vampires.

Since then I'm always on my brother's trace to make his life a true hell. I will never forgive him, and I will make sure he will always have his soul full of guilt and sorrow. Mostly, he doesn't even know that I'm the one behind his trouble, but someday I will stand in front of him and I'll tell him everything laughing in his face.

I wonder what Stefan will say… I think he would tell me that he holds me no grudges, and he deserves it… Hell yes, he deserves it. Even in afterlife he is still the innocent one. He only preys on animals instead of humans, and again is making me look like the one with no will.

I have will, but I don't want that kind of life… Mine is MUCH better. At least I have fun, while Stefan is always mopping around.

Soon brother, soon we will be face to face again, and then we will see if you would survive me.

**SPOV**

Again I'm sitting alone, here in the woods, because every time I try to blend with humans, something bad happens and someone gets killed, and I end up being the suspect.

I am alone since Katherine died and my brother Damon blames me for her death. I know he is right. If I hadn't made her choose, she will still be alive, and I dead like I should be. But what's done it's done, and I can't turn back the time, even if I wanted to.

I only hope that someday, Damon will forgive me. He isn't right in one problem, though. Katherine loved me first. We fell in love when Damon was still at college. After that he came home and fell in love with Katherine too; I think she loved him like she loved me. That was her mistake. She is the reason why, me and Damon are enemies now, but she was to sweet to blame her now. Katherine is the only one I loved and the only one I will ever love. No one could ever change my feelings.

All I can do now, is to sit here in the dark, and wait for the day, when I would meet my brother again. Sometimes I feel like he is close by, that he is watching my every step, but I can't be sure. Maybe is just my imagination. I'm not strong enough to know that. Animal blood is just a way to sustain my life, but is not sufficient. I crave for human blood, but I know that I can't feed on humans, I can't even imagine that. I don't want to be a monster. I just want to be normal… Oh why did this happened to me? I've always been a good son, a good person. I didn't even kill anybody, well…except Katherine and Damon, and I will always punish myself for that.

My soul will always be tormented by that unhappy day, that changed everyone's life.

Oh brother, please come to me, please forgive me or end my suffering. That is all I want from you in order to die happily.

A scream woke me from my reverie. Someone was in trouble… a girl maybe.. Should I go and see what was happening or should I mind my own business? The scream came again this time even more desperate…

**MPOV**

What a wonderful day! It's a perfect day for hiking. Me and my friends are going into the woods to enjoy the good weather and the beauty of the nature. We were a bunch of crazy teenagers that loved to wander around.

The others are coming for me. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this day will be special, unforgettable.

"-Mel, could you please hurry up once in your life?" one friend of mine shouted from the car impatient.

"-Ok…ok…I'm coming." I said a little annoyed. Gees can't a girl have a little time to make herself beautiful? Boys…what can you want from them.

"-Mel, we are going into the woods, not to a party, you know…You don't need to get so beautiful for the wild animals…but for me , is another story." Mike said when I got in the car, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Ugh, how I hated when he did that. Didn't he get once and for all that he isn't my type? That night I was a little drunk, and doesn't count, and, anyway there were just a few kisses and nothing more.

"-Buzz off Mike! And keep your hands to yourself, if you don't want to eat with your feet!"

"-Oh…she wants to play the angry kitten…"

"-Guys cut it off! We want to get there before nightfall!" Thanks God , Allie spoke and Mike returned back to his driving.

Allie was kind of my best friend, she and I were like two sisters. For now thanks to her, in escaped Mike, but I have to do something about him because he is getting on my nerves.

We should had been there for hours by now , but Mike's driving, on purpose we ended up in the woods at dust.

"-Nice job Mike! My grandma drives better than you." The others from the group told him when he stop, but Mike just stood there laughing. The prick.

"-Hmmm…guys…I don't know about you, but I surely don't want to get back in that car tonight. God knows where we will end up with this cunt driving. I think we should stay here and start a fire so we won't freeze, and leave in the morning. What do you say?"

"- I think Allie is right! Let's everybody go and look for something to start the fire." I told them too. I didn't want to go back in that car either. At least not yet. On the other hand, I think it will be nice and fun to spend the night around a camp fire, just like when we were kids.

Everyone agreed quickly with our idea and we set off looking for dry wood. I wanted to be alone, to calm down, because I couldn't stand mike with his stupid smile anymore, so I set off on my own, to have a moment of tranquility.

After a few minutes, I doubted that this was a good idea. The darkness crept on everything very soon and the forest looked so creepy, but that wasn't why I felt so panicked. I had the strange feeling that someone was following me. I tried to quicken my pace and turn back, but then someone caught my hand. I was ready to scream, but then I noticed it was just Mike.

"-Why the hell did you sneak on me like that? I could've had a hard attack."

"-Mel, I just thought I shouldn't be alone, I never meant to frighten you." He said

But his look told me something else. His eyes seemed hooded, probably he drank too much, and it really was frighten me despite his assuring.

"-Ok…if you say so… now let's go back to the others, maybe they have already started the fire." I told him and started towards where I came from.

"-I think not!" He said grabbing my arm again.

"-Mike what are you doing? Have you gone crazy?"

"-No sweetie… I just want to have fun."

"-Let me go, or you'll be in big trouble." I said struggling to get free from his hold.

"-Who will get me in trouble? You? Don't make me laugh." He said throwing me to the ground.

"-I'll scream and the others will come." I said starting to get nervous. I didn't knew how to escape from him…if a miracle doesn't happen I'm screwed.

"-scream all you want. It will be no good…nobody will hear you." He said starting to kiss me forcefully.

I began hitting him with my fists and screaming from the top of my lungs. Please God let someone hear me!

Mike got angry because of my struggling band hit me back, and started to rip off my shirt. But exactly in that moment someone came and took Mike of me.

"-What the fuck man? Who are you what the fuck you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he started saying getting more angry with every word.

I sat up quickly and I hid behind a tree trying to keep my shirt together. The boy that came to my rescue looked like he came from a movie or better said he looked like a Greek god. He was extremely beautiful with his brown-blond hair and green like emerald eyes. His pose reminded me of the men from two centuries ago: elegant, full of confidence but also threatening. He looked like an angel, a furious angel more exactly. I just hope Mike doesn't hurt him.

"-The lady here, told you to let her go. Are you deaf?" he told Mike with a threatening voice but sweet and velvet at the same time.

"-That is none of your business! Go back from where you came!" shouted Mike and tried to hit him, but he caught is fist in the air and threw Mike into a tree nearby. Wow, he was strong…

Mike looked up to him like a scared puppy, and ran off into the woods, finally leaving me alone, I hope. Such a coward. He is brave only with girls. It suits him right.

The boy remained there still looking after Mike. I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't appear in front of him with my clothes torn, so I started speaking from behind the tree.

"-Ummm…thank you very much for rescuing me. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't came. I will be forever thankful to you. If you need my help someday I will gladly give it to you. By the way, my name is Melinda." I added with my voice trembling. It seemed like my voice woken him from a reverie.

"-You're welcome. It was nothing. I couldn't stand there seeing what I saw and doing nothing." He looked shortly at me, then took of his leather jacket, coming towards me. "here… you need this." He came, putting around me saying. " let me help you." And he put it on me and zipped it up.

"-Thank you again." I said blushing.

"-It's nothing." He said smiling. "where are your other friends, I suppose you have come with someone else here? I think I should come with you until you find them, just in case he decides to come back."

"-That will be a good idea, but I still don't know how will I get home, because he is the one with the car." I said smiling vaguely.

"-hmmm… I have a car, but it is a little bit far from here, and I don't know if you would like me to take you home…"

"-Hmm… if I have to choose between going home with him or with you, I think I'll go with you. I trust you more than him."

"-You truly shouldn't…you don't know me." He said, his smile fading.

"-I will get to know you walking towards your car. We can start by telling me your name… I already told you mine." I smiled.

"-ok Melinda. I think I'll let you take the risk. My car is in that direction, and we should start going because we have a long walk. Oh… and my name is Stefan." He smiled back at me, and started to lead the way.

This boy was fabulous. I could stare at him all day and couldn't get enough of it. My rescuer, I think, has stolen my heart… I think I'm in love with this mysterious stranger. He was right, I didn't knew anything about him, but here I am, walking with him through the dark woods to somewhere I didn't know. After a while, I felt the need to hear him talking. I couldn't stand the silence in this creepy wood, so I asked him.

"-What were you doing at this hour, all by yourself in the woods?" It seemed like my question confused him, because it took him a while to answer.

"-umm, I was just enjoying the nature. At night there is more peace here, so you can meditate without anyone disturbing you, or at least almost peaceful." He said purposefully reminding me about the earlier incident.

"-Hey, it wasn't my fault that, that prick decided to ambush me. It isn't like I asked for it."

"-Sorry, I didn't want to make it sound like it was your fault, but you had to admit that you are very beautiful and anyone could attack you, even me." He finished winking.

"-You won't hurt me. I trust you." I said grabbing his arm holding it for support.

"- see?... that is why you get involved in incidents like that… you trust everyone…even a stranger that you meet in the woods."

"-A stranger that happened to save me." I added.

"-You are utterly naïve…"

"-Change of subject, please… Now tell me, where do you live? I Suppose you are new in town."

"-Yeah, I'm new, just passing by. I just got here and I didn't find yet a place to live. I'm not intending to stay too much around here." His answer made me sad. He was going away. My savior was leaving me unprotected. Why was life being so unfair…? An idea came to my mind.

"-Tonight you don't have where to stay… I was wondering if you wouldn't want to stay at my place… is at least I can do after you have saved me."

"-I don't think that will be a good idea… what will your parents say if you would appear with me on their front porch?"

"-I'll tell the truth about what happened, and they will agree with me. Don't worry."

"-I'm not sure…" he started to say again.

"-Please say yes, otherwise you will hurt my feelings…"

"-Ok, but only for tonight, because tomorrow I'm leaving town." So soon… I felt another blow to my heart. "Look there is my car, now I can take you home."

I felt my mouth fell wide open in amazement. There , hidden in the trees was a Porsche 911 Turbo Black. I've never seen one like this around here. He must be coming from very far away.

When we got to the car, he held the door open for me. A true gentleman. How can I stop falling in love with him, when hen was treating me like that, I told him the address, and wondered what will my parents say, when they will see him, although I'm confident they will let him spend the night there. His voice took me out of my reverie again.

"-Don't worry, you will be home in no time, and safe and sound…I promise!"

"- I wasn't worrying about that."\

"-Then what are you worried about?" he asked confused.

"-I'm worried because you are leaving so soon, and there will be no one to protect me from Mike, because surely he will want revenge."

"-you have your other friends…"

"- I had them tonight but none showed up to help me. Only you did…"

"-I can't stay forever to protect you…" he frowned.

"-I know… but if you stay at least a few weeks, I think Mike will let me alone, and don't worry about a place to stay…you can stay at my place."

"-Melinda, I can't , I have to leave… I'm sorry." He said smiling apologetically.

"-Please, at least just for one week. Please Stefan…" I pleaded.

"-It's not fair, what are you doing to me. You are blackmailing me."

"-No I'm not." I said like a spoiled child.

"- Yes you are. You are putting me to choose between what I want and what I should do, and lucky for you my protective instincts are more powerful."

"-That means that you'll stay?" I chimed.

"-I don't have another choice. But only for one week, not an hour more."

"oh thank you! You know…you are an angel." He began to laugh when I said this.

"-I'm hardly an angel. I told you… you don't know me."

"-What I know is enough!" I said full of admiration and love.

"-you're home and like I said: safe and sound." He said stopping the car right in front of my house. All the lights were out, but it was normal because it was 12 o'clock at night. Again he held the door open for me to get out of the car.

"-Come!" I told him, and took his hand automatically, leading him to the door. He cringed away a little at my touch, but he didn't retreat his hand. I took the key from under the porch, and opened the door. I entered pulling Stefan after me.

"-Mom! Can you come downstairs a little!" I said letting go of Stefan's hand. After a minute my mom came downstairs all sleepy, but when she saw how I looked, she panicked.

"-OMG Melinda! What happened to you?"

"-Mom relax. Now I'm ok. That stupid of Mike attacked me."

"-What? How that happened? Are you alright?"

"-Yeah mom, I'm fine thanks to Stefan here, that happened to be nearby and heard my screams and rescued me."

Until then my mom didn't even noticed Stefan sitting behind me.

"- Stefan Salvatore…nice to meet you madam." he said taking a bow like he was in eighteen century.

"-Oh thank you for saving my daughter." My mom said taking both of his hands in hers.

"-mom…you see …Stefan is new in town, and doesn't have where to stay. I offered him to stay here…is there a problem?"

"-of course not dear. He can stay for as long as he wishes."

"-Thank you madam, but I don't want to abuse of your hospitality. I'm only staying here for a week."

"- I told you can stay how long you will please." She smiled at him, then turned to me. "Oh dear, you can't go all by yourself at school, and you can't even go out on the streets…someone will have to accompany you everywhere until me make sure Mike will leave you alone, but I don't know who, because me and your father have to go to work…"

"-I already asked Stefan to be sort of my bodyguard this week…I know I shouldn't abuse of his kindness, but Mike is really afraid of him…and Stefan already said yes…"

"-Thank you again dear boy. You are an angel." My mother told him and I turned to smile at him. Looks like everyone thought the same as me.

"-No need to thank me. It is my pleasure to help Melinda."

"-Mom I think we should go to bed. We are tired. I'm going to show Stefan his room. See you tomorrow."

"-Ok honey. Sleep well." she said and then went back to her bedroom.

"-ok Stefan, please follow me…your room is next to mine. I think you'll like it."

"- don't worry, I'm not wimpy. Your mother is a nice person." he added smiling.

"-Yeah she is… I think I got lucky when parents were shared. Look , here it is. In the closet you will find towels, blankets and all you need, oh and this room and mine have a common bathroom but don't worry I'm always quick, so I think there will be no problems. Now that you are all set, I'll leave to my crib. Good night and thanks again for all."

"-It was my pleasure to help such a beautiful girl, and I have to thank you for letting me stay here. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and closed the door behind me, going into my room. I couldn't stop sighing. Stefan was so sweet, so handsome, so perfect, and he was sleeping just a few meters from me. This is such a torture… thankfully he will be my protector for a week so I can stay calm, because I know that how long Stefan is around me, nothing bad will happen to me…

That night I went to sleep with an angel in my dreams. Indeed sweet dreams like he wished me…

**SPOV**

What was I thinking? Why did I came here? I must be out of my mind.

Of course Melinda is a sweet girl, but I shouldn't have let her convince me to stay an entire week here. It is a stupid idea just staying for the night…god knows what will happen in a week.

I don't even know why I want to protect her…she is nothing to me, just another teenage girl that has some problems. I shouldn't care…I mustn't care.

Tomorrow morning I'm going to excuse myself, tell her that some problem appeared and I have to leave immediately. I don't belong in their world, and I shouldn't interfere in her life. I can't be friends with her because of who I am. If I stay she will only be in danger. I don't think that boy can do her more harm than me. That is why I'm leaving.

Now she sleeps peaceful in her room not knowing what monster she brought in her house. She is trustful in strangers. It makes me smile when I remember how she clinged to my arm in the woods for safety and support. She believes in me, in the fact that I'm a good guy… 'an angel' she told me…unfortunately I'm more like a demon.

Remembering everything again I felt a sudden urge to make sure she is ok, to watch her sleeping. I crossed the common bathroom and went into her room, beside her bed.

She looked so serene sleeping. The moonlight that touched her face made her look pale, unusually pale in contrast with her black hair. She was extremely beautiful, even more beautiful than Katherine…if that could be possible. I touched her face with the back of my hand… her skin felt so soft, so warm, it made me want to kiss her… NO, that is a stupid idea. I returned quickly in the other room. Now I truly had to go away from her. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with her. It's too dangerous to grow more attached to her than I already was. It's already settled tomorrow morning I'm leaving, or better said in about 2 hours I'll be far away from here, from her.

I sat in the bed trying hardly not to hear her sleeping in the other room waiting for the sun to rise, ignoring her heartbeat and breathing.

Even though I tried to ignore her, I couldn't ignore her completely. Finally she was getting up. She went into the bathroom, and I heard the water running… she was probably taking shower. Ok.. as soon as she is out, I'm telling her that I'm going to leave, but this time I will be unmovable in front of her pleadings. It's too dangerous for everyone if I remain here, in this town. I'll go back to my place, into the shelter of the woods, in the darkness, a suitable place for a monster like me

**DPOV**

I took a little vacation in order to let my brother mop in peace. I bet that he is sitting somewhere in the dark woods, of some town, drowning in his sorrow.

He is such a pitiful person…Stefan avoids humans like plague, although he should seek and use them, like what they are, our prey, but he cherishes their life too much.

I think I'll leave him alone 2 more days, and after that I'll pay him a visit, to see how much he missed me. Maybe I'll give him some tips on how to adapt to this kind of life, or maybe not. Probably I'll just get on his nerves to see if he snaps. Oh boy, that would be nice to watch especially if there are people around. It will be wonderful… for me of course. Maybe he will join me after that…NOT.

From my part he will only receive hate and perhaps a stake thorough his heart, why not? So look out my little brother here I come for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters.**

**I know that in the first two chapters the story might be similar to the original book, but i can assure that the story will be different.**

**Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please review. It's important to me to know your opinion.**

**MPOV**

What a nice way to wake up, with an angel in your dreams. I still can't believe that yesterday was real. It a seemed a nightmare but also a beautiful dream, well the last part only.

I just can't wait to see him, to make sure he is still here, but firstly I have to take a shower and calm myself. He can't see me this anxious to see him. He'll think that I'm desperate, which isn't true, well maybe just a little but who wouldn't be by a guy like that.

As soon as I got out of the shower, the phone began ringing. It was Allie. I wonder what she wants.

"-Hello Allie! What happened? Why are you calling me so early?" I asked confused.

"-Where the fuck did you disappear last night? I was worried like hell!"

"-Oh…Mike didn't told you what happened?"

"-He came back to the car, all freaked out and said only that you took of with some guy. Are you crazy or what? How could you leave us there and take off with a stranger? He could have been a serial killer!"

"-Ugh…That son of a bitch! Didn't he told why I left with another guy? That bastard tried to rape me, but thanks God there was someone nearby to hear my shouts, unlike you my dear friends. If I had to rely on you, probably now I will be dead. Thanks for your help Allie!" I shouted, and hung up on her. She is supposed to be my friend and she believed what that prick says. Wonderful. Lovely friends I have…

Her call just made me mad. She just can go to hell with Mike and the Others. I need something to distract my mind. I think I'll go to prepare something to eat and wait for Stefan to wake up.

I was so nervous that I managed to burn my hand with the frying pan. Why did mom had to leave so early today, when I was so pissed off. I just felt the need to break something, perhaps Mike's head…Instead I hit the cupboard under the sink with my fist. Ouch that hurt. I am so Stupid.

"-Sorry for disturbing… Are you alright?" a velvet voice said behind me.

The moment I turned and saw him sitting there, I felt all mushy, and I began to relax a little.

"-Yeah, I'm just a little mad on my so called friends. Do you believe that Mike told them that I ran away with a guy! I want to kill him!"

"-Actually, that is true; you ran off with me." He said smiling.

"-Yeah… after he tried to rape me! Anyway sorry for my bad tampers. It's not your fault. So what would you like to eat?" I asked playfully.

"-Thanks but I'm not hungry… I just want to talk with you about something."

"-What is the matter?"

"-Melinda, look, I know I said I'll stay a week, but I can't. I have to leave…something urgent appeared and I have to go. Forgive me." He said looking at me with pleading eyes. No he can't be leaving. I won't let him.

"-Stefan, no, please stay… I need you…" I said walking towards him and took his hands in mine.

"-Melinda you know I can't stay. This is better, you don't even know me. You'll do just fine without me." He said caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"- No, I won't be fine… I would have no one to protect me. Look at what he is already doing! If you don't stay they'll just say that I'm lying and he'll probably try it again. Don't leave me Stefan!" I pleaded crying. His face looked pained, and his eyes searched mine.

"-Don't cry, please… you have to understand, I have to leave…"

"- Ok, just go… I'm sure I'll be just fine sitting in the house locked up." I told him and ran upstairs, locking me up in my room.

I don't want his pity…I won't force him to stay. Is better if he leaves, because that way I won't get more attached to him. Yeah. He is free to go. I don't need him, nor his help.

**SPOV**

Her tears, tear me up. I can't stand seeing her crying. I've hurt her feelings after she believed in me… she trusted me to be here for her, to protect her, but I've disappointed her. Seems like I hurt everything that is around me.

That wasn't fair. I didn't want to stay here anymore, but I didn't want to hurt her either. She was right; leaving her to deal all by herself with that guy isn't a good idea, but neither me being close to her is.

I shouldn't have interfered from the beginning, I've should've had ignored the screams and get on with my own life, but now I have to pay the consequences of my heroic act.

An innocent girl that has nothing to do with my frustration, is there upstairs, crying and suffering because of me. I'm an asshole, but at least I can do is to try to undo the harm. I'm going to stay a week and make sure she is safe, then I can go back to my mopping.

I went upstairs, and knocked at her door. I could hear her sobs very clearly. I don't understand why is she hurting so much. It isn't like she would die, whatever… I knocked again and waited for her to open the door but she didn't.

"-Melinda… forgive me… Look, I'll stay a week if that makes you feel better. Please stop crying and open the door!" I pleaded with her. Oh come on, open the door, I'm getting too anxious than I should be, and I don't like that. Why does she have this power on me? "Melinda are you ok? Please open the door… I'm staying here as long as you want me to. Please…"

**MPOV**

"-Go away Stefan ! I don't need your pity!" I shouted thorough sobs.

"-This is not pity, please open the door so we can talk more properly!"

Finally I opened the door and his expression confused me. He looked like he was in pain.

"-Stefan, I don't want your mercy, I don't want to force you to stay here. You can leave, seriously, I'll be fine." I said trying to look confident.

"-Hey…" he said taking my face in his hands. "this is not mercy…you are right. I can't go now. I'm involved in this problem too, so I can't leave you alone. Ok?"

"-It's not your problem…" I started saying, but he stopped me.

"-Yes it is, since I was there in that place, so no more crying. Ok? I'm not leaving… I'll be here to protect you!" he said hugging me tightly. It felt so good. It felt like there was my place in his arms. My hero… "have you finished crying baby?" he asked laughing.

"-hey don't mock me. I'm just a little more sensitive than others, and I cried because I already care about you… I feel like you are my friend…"

"-I am, if you want so… my little damsel in distress."

"-Ok… keep mocking me and you'll see…"

"- If you beat me who will protect you?"

"-you… Ok let's eat, and then we'll set over our schedule for the next week because you can't with me all time."

"- why not? That is my plan. I won't let you out of my sight not even a second."

"-I like this plan." I said kissing him on the cheek. My action took him by surprise, but after a few moments he smiled at me so I knew I didn't do something wrong. I felt a little tingle in my lips when they touched his soft and cold skin, and millions of butterflies, flying in my stomach.

"-I see you are more happy now… the cupboard, fortunately will survive another day." He said laughing while I prepared breakfast; cereals, more exactly because I didn't want to kill myself making something else.

"- Oh yeah, and that is thanks to you." I said winking at him. What the fuck was with me? First the kiss, now the wink… he'll think I'm hitting on him, but I can't seem to be able to control myself.

"-you know… you give me too much more credit, but if you think so, then is my pleasure to brighten your day miss." He winked back at me. Oh fuck, I'm screwed. I think I'm going to melt right now, right here. I tried to concentrate on the bowls of cereals that I was carrying, and sat down at the table. I passed a bowl to him, and I started eating mine. I couldn't pluck up the courage to look at his face, because I knew I was already blushing, and if I looked up, I'll just end up like a tomato.

"-Why are you so quiet… a moment ago you weren't? did I say something wrong?" he asked furrowing.

"-no is just, I'm a little ashamed…" ouch, stupid answer. Is like my mind isn't working.

"-Ashamed?...why… if you can tell me?"

"-Of my behavior: the kiss, the wink; God knows what are you thinking about me… Usually I'm not like this."

"-It doesn't bother me. I like when you are acting like that, because you are natural…you don't need to hide your feelings from me." What feelings? Or did he figured out that I have a crush on him.

"-Feelings? What feelings?" I asked anxious.

"-You are happy, no? Or are there other kind of feelings?" he smiled sheepishly.

"-No there are not!" I said quickly and he started laughing.

"-Ok… I was wondering… do you want me to take you to school with my car? It's more easy that way to keep an eye on you."

"-If you want so…but…"

"-but what?"

"- You can't enter in my classrooms, so you can't keep an eye on me all the time."

"-Trust me, if I said so, I'll do so. I'll keep my word, and look for you to feel more secure. Here is my phone number. If you sense any peril, just mark me and in a second I'll be there." He said taking my phone from the table and dialing his number.

When we were finished eating, I cleaned up the table, and went outside. Again he opened the door to the car from me. I actually could get used to that.

All the ride to school, I didn't say a word, because the tension was building inside me. I was afraid to face Mike, he must be furious. Stefan seemed to sense this because, when we got to school he told me smiling.

"- Don't worry. He won't hurt you. I promise."

His answer helped me a little but when I entered the classroom, and saw Mike I almost turned around, but I didn't, because, I knew it will do no good to avoid him. Might as well get over with it now.

When he saw me all frighten up he smiled at me, but in that moment the teacher came in, and I was safe for the moment. I couldn't concentrate at all at the class, and instead I texted Stefan. _'Mike is here. I'm afraid, but now the teacher is here, and I'm safe…still I want to get out."_ This is true. I preferred to be out there with Stefan, than to sit here all frightened. Immediately I received a text message. An answer from Stefan. I didn't expect it, but I was glad he did send it. I felt much better seeing it. It said: _'don't let him see you are afraid, but if you need me, I'm just a call away…Don't forget that.'_ It gave me more strength to face Mike.

Soon, too soon for me, the class was over. I stepped outside quickly, and turned towards my other class, but Mike caught me quickly.

"-Where do you think you're going? We have some unfinished business." He said grabbing my arm with such a force it was hurting really bad. He was furious, not just angry.

"-Let the hell go of me!" I shouted. "I don't have nothing to talk with you. You are dead for me."

"-Melinda, don't be so brave, because only you'll be hurt. Why did you told Allie?"

"-Because she needed to know the truth, to know what a motherfucker you are!" I spitted out.

"-You little bitch, you'll pay for your big mouth!" he said nostrils flaring, and raised his hand to hit me, but someone caught his hand.

"-if you ever touch her again, no… if you ever look at her again, I'll kill you!" Stefan spoke thorough clenched teeth. His tone was menacing, and he looked so furious that even I was scared of him.

"-You again? This is not your business so fuck off!" Mike shouted. He was crazy to shout like that at Stefan. I was right. Stefan punched him right in his face, and the force of the hit threw Mike into the wall. Now blood was gushing through his nose.

"-It is my business, because she is my girlfriend. So now you know…the next time I'll kill you!" Stefan said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the car. I was shocked with what I've seen and heard. I couldn't believe it. We got in the car, but he didn't started it.

"-sorry I acted like that, but I've lost my temper, when I saw he was about to hit you. I hope that wasn't too much." He said trying to calm down.

"-No, thank you, I won't think he'll bother me again after that." I said thankfully.

"-I wasn't referring to that… He deserve it…. I was referring to the girlfriend part." He smiled turning to watch my reaction.

"-I don't mind it, I know you just said it to make sure he understood the message." But I wish it was true, I added in my mind.

"-Yes. That is why I said it." He said, his smile fading. "you should go to your class now, You're late. I'll be right here. If he bothers you again, which I doubt, call me, and don't try to act brave."

"-Thank you." I told him, kissing his cheek again and getting out of his car. Too bad it wasn't true…. 'the girlfriend part'. I sighed in frustration.

The classes passed in a blur, and Mike returned pretty quickly from the infirmary. He didn't get close to me, but he was looking at me, like he would kill me, if he had the chance, but I wasn't afraid of him. I don't think he is that stupid to try to hurt me again.

My other friends including Allie were watching me carefully, but none of them approached me. I think after the earlier incident they understood I was telling the truth, and were embarrassed to talk to me, and I just wanted to go back to Stefan.

**SPOV **

I overreacted earlier. I shouldn't have hit that boy, and especially I shouldn't have said that Melinda was my girlfriend. After a week I'll be gone and what she'll say after? I'm so stupid. For a moment there I whished that was true, that I could have a normal life, but I can't. Still it felt so good when she kissed my cheek again. It made me want to kiss her, but on the lips… to feel their taste, their warmth…Stefan you got to stop this. Pull yourself together, because she is coming and she can't see you like that.

I got out of the car, in time to see her coming out of the building. The moment she saw me, a wide smile spread across her face. She looked so beautiful with her dark long hair and blue eyes. She looked so sweet, her lips so inviting…

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realized, what I was doing. When she reached me, I just embraced her and kissed her on the lips. It was better than I imagined. At first she was confused, but after a second she responded wrapping her arms around my neck. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. something inside me was much more powerful than my will.

A feeling that I thought was dead a long time ago, was resurrecting now in me. I totally forgot who I was, I totally forgot about Katherine and my love for her, or what I thought was love. I was another being from this moment. A normal being.


	3. Chapter 3

**MPOV**

I wasn't expecting this. When I went to the parking lot, I saw Stefan leaning on his car. I went towards him smiling. But when I got to him, he took me by surprise by embracing me and kissing me on the lips. At first I froze , but after a moment I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and enjoying this wonderful moment. The feeling that rushed through me was unbelievable. I expected him to stop any moment, but he didn't, and I was glad. I wanted this moment to last forever and I didn't care about who was watching . us now. I only cared about Stefan. Now I truly knew I was in love with him.

Unfortunately we both remained without breath and we stopped kissing, but he took my hand and helped me get in. I looked at him confused, but he just smiled at me. This couldn't be real. He got in too and I didn't knew what to say.

"-I hope you aren't upset with me.'

"-why should I be?...because I enjoyed the moment even if it was just for façade."

"-I enjoyed it too." he said kissing me quickly. And it wasn't for façade…I really like you."

What was he saying? Was I dreaming or he was out of his mind?

"-You're mocking me, aren't you?" I asked skeptic.

"-No, I'm not, but I understand if you don't want me to do that again…"he said trailing off.

"-No, I don't mind…I like you too." Actually I love you but you don't need to know yet. "so…?" I said watching his face.

"-So?" He answered smiling.

"-What is the story now?" I didn't even knew why I asked this. What was I expecting after a kiss? Ugh, I have a big mouth.

"-What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"-Forget it…It doesn't matter."

"-hey, if you want to say something, say it…" he told me and stopped the car, turning to me.

"- It's nothing Stefan. I don't even know why I asked that, so ignore it. Let's go back home, I have homework to do."

"- don't say it's nothing, because it got you upset. One moment you are happy and joking around and the other…" he stopped frowning. Oh I get it now…Mel, look it is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you, and tell you that I like you. This is true, but I can't let you believe something else. I'll be leaving soon, and I don't want to hurt your feelings so it's better to leave this subject alone. Please forget what I said back there, and forgive me for letting you think something else." He looked at me apologetically. Exactly like I thought. Maybe he likes me, but he doesn't want anything serious with me. It's my fault I believed otherwise.

"- Like I said Stefan, it's no big deal. I already forgot everything. Buddies again?" I said trying to smile and look confident, but I could see I didn't fooled him.

"- Ok, let's get you back home." He said turning back to his driving.

His rejection hurt, but still I felt good remembering the kiss. I know it was special, even if it meant so only to me.

When we got home I hurried upstairs in my room. I felt like I could start crying any moment, and I couldn't let him see me like that again. I wanted to cry because I knew he was right. It didn't matter if we liked each other, because he'll leave soon and there is no point in getting too involved. But I couldn't manage not to feel sad. I don't know why , but something tells me that Stefan is special, he is not like any other guy. There is no one like him, and it hurts me to know he will be nothing in my life… I turned the radio and the song playing made me feel more sick.

'_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one…'_ It fit Stefan so perfect…

I knew what I have to do now. I'll tell him that he could leave whenever he'll want, because after today no one will try to hurt me. Yeah… that's what I have to do.

There was a knock on the door. It has to be Stefan.

"-Come in…"I said trying to control the tears that were on the point of spilling over.

He opened the door slowly, and stepped in smiling. It only made me want to cry even more.

"-How are feeling? Can we talk?"

"-Fine… come and sit here." I said gesturing at the bed. He came and sat down just a few inches from me. He noticed the song playing and said.

"- Sad song, but not all stories have to end like that."

"-For some of us, they have…"

"-Melinda, please tell me the truth… are you in love with me?" He asked looking straight in my eyes.

"-What's the point in telling you? You'll leave anyway. It doesn't matter how I feel…Stefan you can leave , you know , you don't have to stay here anymore. I don't think he'll try to hurt me after today." I told him looking down at my hands.

"-Do you want me to leave?" he asked looking for my eyes again.

"- this is not about what I want, this is about what you have to do…"

"-Maybe I would stay, if I had a strong reason to." He said winking.

"-And what would be that reason?" I said rolling my eyes. What was the matter with him? First he tells me to forget the kiss and what he said and now he flirts with me again. I wasn't his puppet.

"- That depends on your answer. Mel do you love me?" He looked at me with intense eyes and I felt like hypnotized.

"-Yeah, I do, but don't worry I will let you go. I already told you, you can leave, and I already started to forget the earlier. incidents.

"- Well, I can't forget them" he said smiling and caught my face between his hands.

"-What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"-I am letting you know what are my feelings." He said and kissed me passionately.

Again I wrapped my hands around his neck, and I let the emotions control me. His hands went down to my back and I leaned back on the bed. He was right on top of me. Our breaths came more harder, but we didn't stop. One of his hands went down my thigh… I released my hands and took them down to his shirt lifting it up his head. His body was so perfect… I love him so much and I wanted so much to be his.

His lips went to my neck, and he whispered: "We should stop…this isn't right."

"-No we shouldn't." I said pulling his lips back to mine. Through the kisses he took of my shirt too. It felt so good to feel his skin on mine, my hole body was on fire.

"-Mel, love, this isn't the right time…"

"-I know but I can't seem to be able to stop…" we said again through kisses. Stefan started laughing and he lift up his head looking at me.

"-Me neither, but your parents will get home any minute, and I don't think they'll be too pleased if they find us like this.

"-Oh shit you're right! I forgot all about them." He smiled and kissed me swiftly, then got up pulling his shirt on.

"-That was disrespectful from my part." He said winking while I dressed up too.

"-I don't mind…" I said leaning to kiss him again quickly.

"-I think we should get out of this room, because I won't be able to control myself for too long."

"-Ok let's go downstairs… So, that means you're staying ? " I asked while we were descending the stairs.

"-Of course love … Now I have a strong reason to stay. So are you going to tell you're parents that you are my girlfriend?"

"-Is that what I am?" I asked playfully.

"-Yes, you are my official girlfriend, the love of my life." He said taking me up in his arms, but precisely in that moment I heard the key from the front door. Stefan released me and went to sit in chair, while I went to the fridge laughing.

My mom entered the kitchen and looked suspiciously between me and Stefan.

"-you two look very happy and anxious… what happened?" She asked me narrowing her eyes.

"-Oh mom, you should've been today at school. Stefan broke Mike's nose. It was fun."

"-What? There was a fight?" my mom asked scared.

"- No mom…Mike tried to hit me, but Stefan came just in time and taught him a lesson."

"-Thank you Stefan, again, for letting after my girl."

"-No problem madam. Now if you will excuse me, I'll go upstairs. This day tired me up a little more than I thought." He said throwing me a dirty look.

"-Go ahead son, but if you change your mind, we'll wait for you at dinner."

"-No thank you, but I think I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day…" he sighed. The traitor… He was avoiding my mom, and leaving to deal with her inquisition.

He went upstairs and I watched him fascinated. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't because of my mom.

"-Melinda, is there something between the two of you?" she asked again suspiciously.

"-No, mom, we are just friends. I've just met him. How can you think that?" I said turning my burning face away from her.

"-is just that both of you looked a little to keyed up… I don't know…"

"-Is just your imagination mom. If there was something I would have told you." 'Please let it go' I said in my mind. I'm not in the mood for this kind of discussions.

"-Yeah, you are probably right." thank God.

The dinner took so long and I was just dieing to go upstairs to see Stefan, but I knew I couldn't because my mom was already suspecting something and I don't want to give her more reasons to keep an eye on me and Stefan. I so hate him that he left me all alone…I guess I'll see him in the morning. Oh God make this night pass quickly.

After I cleaned the dishes, I ran upstairs and locked my room. I so wanted to go to him… but instead I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I rolled over every minute and watched the clock. It was only 1 o'clock. I couldn't stand it. I got up and went towards the common bathroom. Several times I wanted to open the door but I stopped. Finally after a few minutes I opened the door, and there was Stefan in the door too. We both started laughing.

"-What are you doing?" I asked him.

"-Looks like the same as you."

"-I had to see you again. I couldn't stand it until tomorrow morning. It was just a too long time being apart from you."

"-Me neither." He said and he kissed me. After a moment I broke off laughing.

"-I think we should be more careful, at least here at home…my mom suspects something. She said that we both looked a little to keyed up." I said pulling him to my bed.

"-Who wouldn't after out little stunt. Do you think it's safe for us to be in the same bed?"

"-Yeah, because you are o tired up, and sleepy…"I said using his earlier words, and turned my back to him.

"-Yes, then I'll just hug you tightly and sleep peacefully. Is your door locked?"

"-of course…yours?"

"-Of course." He said kissing my neck.

"-then we can sleep without worries. Good night Stefan." I said turning back and kissing him swiftly.

"-Good night me love."

Who would've thought that I'll be sleeping in the same bed with a boy I met just one day before. Love does very strange things to us and our mind. This is the only explanation I have right now.

**SPOV**

Since the first kiss in the parking lot I struggled with my feelings. I wanted to leave her, because what can I give her? Except lies and deceptions, but like the other time, her tears made me decide. I'm going to love her, and protect her without caring about anything else, and maybe, someday I'll tell her the truth about me.

Earlier, we almost slept together. We didn't think at what we were doing, and we just let our emotions lead the way. I fully enjoyed that moment and I wished it wouldn't have ended like that…but maybe, we will have another chance to finish what we started.

I don't mind either being like this, holding her tightly in my arms, close to me. It makes me feel human again. I know I love her more than anything, and I don't care about nobody, not even Damon. He can't destroy my happiness this time. I won't let him. I'll keep him away from Melinda no matter what.

I've fell asleep happy, like I wasn't in centuries. All I want is this happiness to last forever.

The next thing I knew, someone was kissing me softly. What a nice way to wake up.

**MPOV**

I woke up in Stefan's arms. He was so sweet when he was sleeping, but still, his lips were so inviting… I leaned in and kissed him softly. He woke up, because he wrapped his arms more tightly around me and kissed me back.

"-Good morning sleepy. " I said rolling over on top of him.

"-Good morning love, but weren't we supposed to go to school? I thought that was the plan for today."

"- That is the plan." I answered kissing him.

"-I think that was the plan… you are tempting my self control the way you're acting. You know, I'm not of steel." He rolled us over so he was sitting on top of me.

"-I really don't mind a change of plans, and I think there is no problem if I get to school an hour or two late…"

He smiled kissing me and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer.

"-are you sure there is no problem in being late?" he asked through kisses.

I didn't said anything, instead I moved my hands to his shirt and pulled it off. He took that as an answer and started to kiss softly my neck, my arm, and my stomach, caressing me gently, taking off my pajamas. His cold lips gave me shivers every time they touched my skin, and every piece of it caught fire at his gentle touch. My whole body reacted at his touch, like his body was magnet, and mine just followed it, copying it at the tiniest movement. I was pleased that this time we were going until the end. I was a little afraid because this was my first time, but I didn't want to tell him that. Anyway, his kisses, his caresses, made me relax and enjoy the moment. I felt easy like a feather, like I was flying, and all I wanted is to fell him closer to me, for him to hold me tighter in his embrace.

Now I was his, and he was mine, and no one could ever tear us apart. It felt like we were made one for another, like to pieces of puzzle that bind perfectly.

When we were both tired, he embraced me and held me to his chest. Every part of me loved him, and I couldn't imagine my life without him now. It will be like there were no more stars on the sky or no more fishes in the sea. That is how I fell when I think of him far away.

"-Do you have to go to school?" he asked groaning.

"-I don't want to either, but I have to… we have some appearances to save, so… I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you in a moment."

I hurried up as much as I could, and when I finally got out Stefan was already waiting for me in the kitchen with the breakfast on the table.

"-Thanks love." I said kissing him and sitting down.

"-You're welcome sweetheart… but still you don't have to thank me because I have to spoil you."

"-That sounds good, but watch out if you spoil me too much I'll become a brat."

"-I'll take the risk… Mel, I was wondering… do you think they will accept me at your highschool?"

"-Are you serious? That would be wonderful, in that way we could be all the time together."

"-Don't sing victory yet. Today I'm going to see the principle so we'll see."

"-I'm sure he'll take you in. Who wouldn't? And I think we should leave to school if you want to make him a good impression."

"-Ok, let's go." He sighed. "I hope you don't mind the speed." He said opening the door, going outside.

I followed him into the car, and I felt that there was a proper place to ask him some important things because we were just the two of us. I knew nothing about him, just his name and that he is a good person, and after this morning I think I should know more.

"-Love, you haven't spoke at all about your life. Do you have any family?"

He hesitated a little and then spoke.

"-I told you already, you trust me too much…first you sleep with me and only after that you ask me questions… interesting way of thinking." He said laughing. "There isn't much to know about me. I am from Italy, I don't have a family, just a brother, and I don't know anything about him for a while. He hates me for something that happened long time ago so he decided to stay as far away as he could from me. I don't blame him, I would've done the same thing."

"-What happened?" I asked curious to know more. What could've he done so bad for his brother to hate him so much?

"-If you don't mind I would rather not talk about it now. It still hurts me, but someday I'll tell you everything." His face turned sad. That bad it was, that he even couldn't talk about it? "So that's all there is to be said about me." He said closing the subject, and tried to be happy again, but he didn't totally succeed. "You have some explanations to give too." He turned towards me.

"- Me? What explanations?"

"-You have hidden from me an important thing."

"-No, I didn't." I said confused.

"-It was your first time…" he said disapprovingly. "You should've had told me. If I knew I would've had been more careful."

"-Stefan, you have been more than careful, and I felt extraordinary…" I said blushing, but continued "And I didn't told you because I thought you would have back out if you knew." I blushed even more because I didn't knew he'll figure this out. I felt a little embarrassed talking about this, but thankfully we got to school and he stopped the car.

"-I'm going to class, see you later, and good luck." I said waving and started towards the building not wanting to discuss this subject anymore, but he caught me and turned me to face him.

"-What? No proper goodbye? You know, I won't be seeing you for 4 hours. That is too much…" he finished kissing me. After a few seconds, unwillingly I broke off.

"-Everyone is watching, you know…" I said blushing again.

"-You are my girlfriend and I can kiss you whenever I want, so they can watch, I don't care."

"-Ok love, see you later." I said kissing him swiftly.

I felt everyone's eyes burning through me, but I kept my head up looking confident. Allie caught up with me and asked me to my surprise:

"-Mel, why didn't you told me you have a new boyfriend? I understand you want to keep that precious hidden under a rock, but I'm your best friend.!"

"-I truly don't know if that is true, and I didn't told you because we didn't want to make it public, but it seems it was necessary now with all that happened."

"-Are you still upset with me?"

"-Kind of, Allie…You believed what Mike told you, and you didn't call me earlier to ask me if that was true or not, or even to check I was alive, because as Mike said I left with a stranger. Thanks for worrying about me." I said sarcastic.

"-Please forgive me Mel. You know I care about you…"

"-Ok, apologies accepted. You know I can't stay mad at you, but now let's go to class because I'm already late, and I also didn't came the first two classes."

"-I understand why you were late…" she said giving me an elbow punch playfully.

"- I just didn't heard my alarm clock, and I slept more than usual, that's all."

"-Mel, who do you think you are talking to? You are glowing. It's obvious you had some action recently." She said laughing.

"-That is not true. I'm just in love, that's why I seem different. Love does that to people so you know…" I said trying to bluff. I can't believe it was so obvious that I had some 'action' this morning like Allie said.

"-If you say so…I won't bug you anymore. So where does he study?"

"-Hopefully, here. He went to talk with the principle about that, and if everything goes right, tomorrow he will start classes."

"-OMG Melinda. That perfection, that dream is going to be HERE every day!"

"-Take it easy! He's already taken." I said felling a little jealous. I know Allie won't betray me, but the other girls will be all over him, and I'll have serious competence. Seems like I shouldn't let him out of my eye. No , I won't become an obsessive jealous girlfriend.

"-you don't worry that another one will steal him from you?"

"-I trust him Allie. I trust him more than myself, and I know he will never betray me…" I said very confident in my words.

"-Wow, you are truly in love with him, but don't forget that love is blind…You might get hurt."

"-Don't worry, I won't…"

I said closing the subject, because the teacher came into the classroom. I loved Stefan and I won't let Allie make me doubt him. I know he is keeping something from me, but I also know he will tell me everything soon. I just have to believe in him.

**DPOV**

I traced m brother's scent in this little town, but I didn't find him nowhere in the woods. He must've had tried to blend in again. Lucky him, he has me to ruin his ridicules attempt again. Now all I have to do is just find him and make his life miserable. Piece of cake.

Looks like he is at school. Wonderful. How stupid can he be to believe he can be normal?

This time I'll make sure he knows who ruined his life, and I'll get on his nerves every minute without hiding anymore.

The weather seems nice and I'll just wait for him here on a bench trying to select my next delicious prey.

After a few minutes of waiting the students started to come out. There wasn't too much to see. No one looked special. I guess I just have to be pleased with another ordinary prey. Ok…I take back my words. No one looked special except that girl that was sitting on a far away bench with a friend I suppose. There was something about her, that made me walk towards them. I guess it's time to have some fun.

"-Hello ladies… what are you doing here all alone?" I asked in a seductive tone. The brunette one, the one that caught my eye raised her head to look at me.

"-Excuse me, but do we know you?" she said a little taken aback. Good that meant I said had my charms.

"-No, But that could be fixed. I'm Damon, just your humble servant, my dear."

"-That still doesn't tell me anything!"

"-Let's have a walk just the two of us, and I'm sure you'll think different."

"-I think not. Now can you please leave us alone, we are waiting for someone." She said getting angry. I liked that, I liked it a lot. It gives more chance to play with my prey. And I love playing with my prey.

I grabbed her arm and lifted her up off the bench, and embraced her tighter to my body.

"-Hey leave her alone or I'll call the principle!" the girl sitting with her said, sitting up and trying to hit me. I turned my powers on her. If she couldn't mind her business I'll make her obedient. I looked straight into her eyes.

"-You will sit down now like a nice kitty you are. You are all alone on the bench, there is no one else here, you don't hear a thing." When I finished she did as I told her. Oh how I loved my compelling powers. And now back to my business.

"-So, what do you say about giving me a kiss… no one will interrupt us again." I said leaning to her. Her scent was so sweet, and she seemed so soft…

"-Let me go…what did you do to my friend?" she said struggling to get free.

"-don't be like that sweetheart. You will like it, I promise." I tried to kiss her, but in that precise moment a furious voice and familiar at the same time spoke from behind me.

"-Damon, get your hands off her!"

"-Little brother! What a surprise to see you here." I said letting the girl go. She ran from my arms to Stefan embracing him and hiding her face into his chest from me.

"-Thank God you came love. He was scaring me." Love? What the hell was that? What did I missed?

**SPOV**

The meeting with the principle went well, but that thanks to my ability to compel him. From tomorrow I will be all the time with Melinda. After what happened this morning I don't intend to let her go ever. I love her more than anything and I decided all the truth about me this night. She deserves to know it and I don't want to lie to her.

After I left the principle's office I went looking for her to tell her the good news. I'm sure she is out here, somewhere.

When I found her, I went mad. I thought I was having hallucinations. There was my brother, Damon, embracing her, and trying to kiss her, while she struggled to get free. I wanted to rip his hands off.

"-Damon, get your hands off her!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

He was taken by surprise, and he released her. Melinda ran scared to me and hugged me tightly, while Damon turned to look at me.

"-Little brother! What a surprise to see you here." He said showing his arrogant smile.

"-Thank God you came love. He was scaring me." Melinda said hiding form his look.

"-Don't worry love. He won't hurt you." I said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"-Stefan you made a girlfriend and I didn't knew… does she know the truth about you?" he Asked coming closer.

He was crazy if he thought I would let him tell Melinda the truth right here. He won't destroy my happiness again.

"Melinda I think you should go to class now, and you should take Allie with you too. I'll see you later." I said and kissed her swiftly. She looked confused and scared but she did what I asked her to.

"- Ok… I'll take that as a NO." he said laughing and shouted after Melinda. " It was nice meeting you Melinda, I hope I will see you again soon." My fury reached its peak. I grabbed Damon's jacket bringing his face close to mine.

"-Stay the Hell away from her! You aren't ruining it this time!" I said throwing him back.

"-Oh… she is important to you little brother, but you didn't told her the truth… I wonder what she will do when she finds out…"

"-don't you dare… I started saying balling up my fists, but Damon came and put his arm around my shoulder like we were two good friends.

"-Stefan, I'm not saying anything… today. I want you to be happy little brother and I think we should act like family now… I'm staying in this town too. Can I stay at your place?" he spoke innocently.

"-NO, because I don't have a place where to stay yet, and I don't want you interfering in my life."

"-Relax Stefan… I won't do anything…look, I'm going to find a place for both of us. See you tomorrow." He said in his arrogant tone with a wide smile spreading across his face, and disappearing.

I know him… he was up to no good. I have to protect Melinda from him no matter what. I won't let him get nowhere near her. That was one of my issues, the other was telling her the truth about what I am. I don't know how will she react but I hope she will still trust me.

Tonight I'll tell her everything about Katherine, Damon and me. I won't let Damon use this in his favor. Oh why did he appeared now after so long time … I hate him with all my being.

**DPOV**

I can't believe Stefan. I leave him just a few days out of my eye and he gets a girlfriend and goes back to school. I can't allow that, and anyway, I like his girlfriend for me. Maybe I'll have a little fun with her just to check how loyal is she to Stefan.

What a foul. He believes she will accept him when she finds out she is vampire. I think not. She will probably run away screaming and I won't have to do nothing to make Stefan miserable. The glory will be all his… Now to get to something more important…

There is a house I like, big, comfortable… I wonder who lives there. Oh this is my lucky day… there is just an old woman, but I need to be sure.

"-Hello there… can I ask you something?"

"-Yes boy. What do you want?"

"- I was wondering if you live alone here…"

"-Yes I'm all alone since my husband died, we didn't had any kids…"

"- And there are no other relatives?"

"- No is just me… I feel so alone…"

"-Then you're lucky I'm here. Say hello to your husband for me." I said and snapped her head. Now all I have to do is to get rid of the body… I am so proud of me. I couldn't have found a better house.

I think I will leave Stefan alone today to deal with his girlfriend, and I'll get on his nerves tomorrow morning at school. Yeah that is a good plan, now I'm going to enjoy my new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like i said before i don't own the characters. I forget to write this on every chapter, but you get the point.**

**Please review, i need to know what do you think about my story.**

**MPOV**

I went to class like Stefan said, but I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying at all. All I could think about was Stefan and his brother.

When I first saw Damon I was a little confused because his posture and voice reminded me of Stefan, but now I know why… because they were brothers. One thing I have to admit; Damon is more good looking with his dark hair and blue eyes, than Stefan, but he is an asshole, while Stefan is so sweet and caring.

I just hope they won't get into a fight because of me. I don't want Stefan to get hurt, and anyway, Damon is his brother.

As soon as the bell rang, I hurried outside. I was relieved seeing Stefan waiting me by his car. I went and hugged him tight expecting him to smile, but he was serious and his body all rigid.

"-Melinda we have to talk…"

"-Now?" I asked confused.

"-when we get home…" he said getting into his car. I didn't like this cold Stefan. Something wrong must have happened, because all the ride home he didn't said a word, and didn't even threw me a look.

When we got home my mom that I'm going upstairs to do my homework and he said the same excuse as yesterday. We each got to our room, but he came to me through the bathroom.

"-Love are you upset with me because of what happened with your brother? It wasn't my fault…" I said kissing him, and happily he kissed me back with a little too much intensity.

"-Melinda, honey, you didn't do anything…I know Damon well enough to know that."

"-Then why are you so serious?"

"-I have to tell you something very important, but first you need to know that I'm moving out of here. Damon said he'll find a place for both, so probably tomorrow I'll leave."

"-I don't want you to leave!"

"-I don't want neither but it is better this way, and maybe after I tell you the truth you'll want me to leave and never see me again."

"-But…" I started saying but he stopped me.

"Stay on the bed, and I'll stay here. The shock will be too big. …Melinda the truth is that I'm not human. I am 145 years old, and Damon too. We are vampires."

"-Nice joke Stefan, but I don't believe you." I said laughing; that was utterly absurd.

"-I'll prove it to you." He said and his eyes became all red and from his mouth were coming out fangs. I was shocked… I couldn't move or say anything. I was in love with a vampire; I've kissed those lips that covered the fangs… I wanted to throw up.

"-Melinda are you ok?" he said worried, coming back to normal. He came and hugged me, trying to make me snap out of it.

"-Don't touch me…" I said pushing him away.

"-Melinda, love, this doesn't change my feelings for you. I still love you more than anything, and you have to know: I'm not an ordinary vampire. I don't feed on humans; I feed only on animals. Please say something… because I'm going mad…"

"-What do you want me to say Stefan? That I'm disgusted, I'm afraid of you but I still love you? I don't even know how I feel. Of course I still love you, my feelings won't disappear that easily, but I don't know…."

"- Sweetheart. I knew you'll trust me, that you would believe me…." He said happy and tried to kiss me.

"-Stefan, I would rather you didn't kiss me, and please keep your distance…. I'm not sure what to do…. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this, but I prefer to keep a distance from you. Sorry Stefan…. In front of the others we will act the same, but in private things change. I'm only doing this to protect you, to hide your secret, but don't ask more from me." I said starting to cry. I can't believe that I'm in love with a monster. How could I be so naïve, so stupid to trust someone I just met, to give myself entirely to him….?

"-I understand it's hard for you… I'll leave tomorrow from this house and you don't have to pretend nothing. Thank you for keeping my secret, when you feel prepared, I'm going to tell you how I'd become like this and all about Katherine, Damon and me. Good night Melinda, I'll leave without saying goodbye to you… it's better this way."

He finished with tears in his eyes. I have hurt him with my rejection, but I was hurt too. My mind couldn't accept the truth. It all seemed like a very bad dream. This morning I was the happiest person alive, and now my entire world came apart. I loved Stefan, but I couldn't deal with his true nature. I need time to think. It hurts me as much as it hurts him… this distance is tough but necessary. Perhaps the tears and the empty bed will help me decide. It all depended on my heart, whether or not my love for him was more powerful than my sane judgment.

I sat in my bed crying, and I remembered all my moments with Stefan, trying to find out how he truly is and all I came up to was that he is sweet, caring and a true gentleman despite being what he is. He is much better than lots of people I know. He has a heart and a soul that are even better than mine. He isn't a monster. He is only the one I love most.

I fell asleep only when the sun was starting to rise, but I knew what to do from now on. Even though he is a vampire, I love him, and he loves me, and I can't live without him. I'll try to ignore the fact he is a vampire, and I'll trust him like until now.

When my alarm clock rang, earlier than usually, because I didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye, I got up and went directly to Stefan's room. I knew very well what I was doing. I will prove him I didn't care what he truly is.

When I entered, he got up from the bed looking confused, and a look full of pain. I didn't say anything, but instead I went right to him and kissed him with all my force. He was taken by surprise by my action, but he hugged me and responded to my kiss, then he said:

"-Melinda, what are you doing?"

"-letting you know, I don't care what you are. I love you, and that's all that matters." I said smiling.

"-But you said…"

"-forget what I said last night. I was too shocked to prove you that I don't care. Please show me again your fangs…"

"-You can't be serious!" he said confused.

"yes I am. Please." I pleaded him smiling. He looked at me for a second, then he sighed and showed me his fangs and his eyes. I only caressed his face and kissed him not caring at all about the fangs.

"-See? I don't care." I said laughing.

"-You are crazy…"

"-Yeah, crazy for you." I said kissing him again.

"-I don't think I should be late for my first day at school. I need to make a good impression."

"-Of course you do love. I'll go change." I ran back to my room happy again that I had my boyfriend back.

Like always Stefan was waiting for me at his car. He looked a little rigid. I guess he still couldn't believe my reaction this morning. I can't believe it myself after last night, but love conquers everything. I smiled to him as I got in the car in assuring.

"-So ready, for your first day at school?" I asked trying to brighten his mood.

"Actually this isn't my first day at school. You forget I am 145 years old." He smiled, turning to see my reaction. It didn't bother me at all.

"-By the way… you said, you'll tell me the whole story when I'll be prepared to hear it. Well, I'm waiting." I said winking. It felt so strange for me to be able to speak about it so freely.

"-Ok. The story begins in the 19 century. Damon and I, were sons of a well knew man in Italy at that time. When we were kids, we got along very well, but as we grew, he started to hate me and I didn't knew why. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just a little too rebel for that time, so that is why everyone preferred me, and rejected him…he refused to go to the war, but he went to college. I stayed home with my father, after coming home form war, when Katherine moved with us. I immediately fell in love with her, because she was very sweet. She fell in love with me too, and she trusted me with her secret. See…she was a vampire." He paused to look at me. I felt a little twinge of jealousy because of this Katherine, but I kept my smile in place. "She told me, that she was going to change me, in order to be together forever, so we began to exchange our blood everyday. I was so mesmerized by her, that I didn't thought about the consequences this change will bring. I was extremely happy, until Damon came back from college. When he saw Katherine he loved her too, but who wouldn't have? What I didn't know was that, Katherine treated Damon the same as me, if you understand what I mean…? When I found out, I forced her to choose only one of us, but she chose us both. Neither Damon nor I accepted this and we started dueling. Katherine realized her mistake, and she killed herself." His voice was now full of pain and sorrow. I can't even imagine through what he went then. He swallowed hardly and went on. "Se thought that her death will put an end to our fight, but she was wrong, because Damon and I continued the fight and ended up killing one another. But as you can see we didn't actually died, because we both had enough of Katherine's blood to make the change. So, Damon blames me for everything, and to an extent he is right. He swore to make my life miserable forever."

"-I am so sorry for you… It must've been very hard for you." I said grabbing one of his hands.

"-Yeah, but that was a long time ago… but yesterday, when I saw him trying to kiss you, I felt like history was repeating. I went totally mad."

"-Love, you don't have to worry, because I love you, not Damon. I think he is an asshole."

"-That's nice to know." He said laughing.

"-now tell me… How did the principle accepted you here since your papers are not exactly legal?"

"-I compelled him. That is one of the advantages I have. I can make everyone do what I want."

"-have you ever compelled me?" I asked scared.

"-No sweetheart. I want you to truly love me, not to lie to myself."

"-Oh, ok." I said laughing, but then something clicked in. " Can Damon compel me?"

"-Yes he can, and be sure he'll do it when the opportunity comes, just to get on my nerves." He sighed.

"-But what can I do to stop him?"

"-I have something, a ring, but I need to find it. Until then I won't let him near you, but you have to know… he is much more powerful than me because he feeds on human blood."

"-Stefan, you are scaring me."

"-Don't worry I won't let him do anything to you." He said kissing me swiftly, and stopped the car because we just got to school.

I have to admit that I was very scared of Damon, especially because he can make me betray Stefan. I will try with all my strength to resist his powers. He won't make me his puppet. I won't allow it.

We both stepped out of the car and started towards our classroom, but Stefan froze and wrapped his arm around me, taking a protective posture. That I when I saw Damon sitting in the middle of the parking lot, with his hands crossed his chest and a wide smile spread across his face.

"-Good morning, little brother. Aren't you happy to see me? And you Melinda aren't you going to welcome me properly?" he said stepping closer, looking straight into my eyes without blinking.

"-Damon, stay away from her. I already told you. Now say what to do you want and leave us!" Stefan snarled, but Damon didn't even noticed.

He was still looking at me. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head _"Melinda come to me…come and give me a kiss."_ I knew right away, that, that was Damon who was trying to compel me. I cringed tightly on Stefan, and I managed to make a desperate whisper. "Stefan…" and I sunk my nails in Stefan's back. He understood the message immediately and caught my face in his hands forcing me to look in his eyes.

"-Love, fight it, look at me… I won't let him do you any harm." He said and kissed me with all his force. That made me break from Damon's spell, but now I was even more afraid of him than ever.

"-Stefan, you are pathetic…You know, if I want to, I can make her leave you…You can outdo me." He said laughing, then added. " Ops, have I made a mistake talking so much?" he asked playing the innocent. That was it. Now I was really angry.

"-To your information, I already know everything, even what an asshole you are, and so for you to know, I'm not that weak to become your puppet!" I shouted towards him, while Stefan tried to stop me.

Damon froze for a second, and then recovered his arrogant posture, but that gave me a hope. That he wasn't so powerful as he bragged about.

"-Oh, and you still stand with my brother? You are one of a kind girl, with a strong personality…You are too good for my brother. You need someone like me to make you feel pleased from all points of view." He said winking at me.

"-Go to hell Damon!" I said and passed by him like he wasn't there, pulling Stefan after me, because I needed him close to feel safe, but Damon shouted after us.

"-Little brother I'll wait for you at home… the biggest house in town. You can miss it."

I didn't turn to see if he left and I didn't let Stefan to go back either.

"-You don't have to leave, especially if you're going to stay with him. He might try to hurt you."

"-Mel, love I have to move with him so I can watch his moves, and anyway if I stay at your place he'll be there too, and I don't think you want him near your family. Besides the only way to hurt me is by hurting you, so I'll be fine there."

"-No, I don't want him close, but still, without you by my side he could try to compel me…"

"-I don't think he will. He wants me to see it, and by the way… you made me proud. You were very brave to fight him like that."

"-I did because I love you and I had your help." He smiled and leaned to kiss me, but the teacher came and sent us to our seats.

Without Stefan near me, I'm lost. Damon could overcome me. I can't believe they are brothers. They are so different like fire and ice. I don't know how Katherine loved them both, or maybe she wasn't really that sweet as Stefan thinks. Anyway that is none of my business. I have bigger issues, like how will I deal with Damon? He is a danger to me and Stefan, and I have to do something. I must stop him from doing what he wants.

**DPOV**

That didn't worked out exactly as I planned. She is the first one who resists my compelling. I'm beginning to like her. She is the right girl for a guy like me, not for that stupid of Stefan. He wouldn't know how to make her happy.

I can't believe she loves Stefan and hates me, but I'll take care of that. Things will change soon. I can be like Stefan too, or at least pretend to be like him… She will fall in love with me.

Who cares if the history is repeating and he'll love us both? That way I can get even with Stefan, or maybe she'll choose me instead of him. Who knows?

But first I have to take Stefan away from her, and fortunately that will happen today. As soon as he leaves her, I'll step in to do my act, but I won't let him to be happy, or don't call me Damon.

All I have to do in order to achieve my goal is to be a saint…well at least in front of Melinda, and that means I can't bug Stefan. That will be a hard thing to do, but I'll cope… I'll endure everything to get my revenge. He can count on that.

**SPOV**

I feel like I'm going to explode because of the fury. How can Damon be so evil to try to compel Melinda right in front of me. I wanted to rip his head off, but also I was afraid that Melinda will be overpowered by him and she will do what he wanted. Fortunately she was very brave fighting with Damon's power. I feel very proud of her, and I could see that Damon too was taken by surprise. He will think twice the next time he'll want to try, and I'll make sure he won't succeed.

I think I still have a ring that has certain powers, including the power to repel compelling. I have to find it and give it to Melinda so this way she'll have some amount of protection when I'm not near.

I don't really know when the classes past so quickly. I just woke up from my reverie on the way to my car. I don't know what truly happened after we went to classes, everything was just a blur. Melinda seemed to be in the same mood I was, because she had a worried expression and she didn't say a word, but as we got in she started saying:

"-Stefan you don't have to do what he says! He doesn't own you!"

"-You know as well as I, that it isn't wise to start a war with him now. He already hates me to death. Let us not make things worse."

"-Who can tell us, that once you're away from me, he won't come to me, to hurt me or my family?"

"-Love, even if I'm away I won't let him hurt you. I swear to you that I rather die than let Damon hurt you."

"-Stefan, I don't want you dead. I just want you to be with me. Am I asking too much?" she said tears in her eyes I hate seeing her like this, but I can't do anything to ease her pain as long as Damon is in town.

"-You have to trust me. Damon will get bored quickly and he'll leave us alone." I lied trying to calm her down, but I knew Damon won't get bored. He won't stop until he sees me dead or far away from her. I have seen this in his eyes this morning. This became a challenge for him, and he won't stop until he sees me defeated.

When we got home she immediately got out from the car and came around running, throwing herself in my arms.

"-I love you Stefan more than anything. My life is like a prison when you are not around. I can't live in a world without my angel."

"-Mel, I know, I feel the same, but it's not like I'm going away. Is just that we won't be 24 hours a day together, but we still see each other everyday, at school and after. This is not the end of the world…Wait a second. I have to give you something." I said and turned back to the car. I started searching in the back of the car, and there it was: an old ring with a blue lapisz stone, just like mine had, only that my ring protected me from the sunlight and this one protected humans from vampires. "-Here it is." I said taking her hand to put the ring on it. " I want you to have this… It protects you from vampires. Damon can't hurt you as long as you have this. It is a safe measure for when I'm not around. Promise me, you'll never take it off… well at least, until Damon and I are far away from here." I told her this because If I have to leave in order for Damon to leave her alone, I'll do it no matter how much it hurts.

"-Stefan you talk as if we are not going to see each other again. You are scaring me, and don't you dare leave me because I'm going to look for Damon myself, and I don't think you'll like that." She said furious, then her tone warmed. "As in for the ring, thank you very much. I know it is just for my safety but it is important for me to have it. And don't worry. I will never take it off." She said kissing me. It was hard for me too, being away from her, but I can't do anything to change the situation …for now.

"-I'll call you later Mel, to see how you're doing, but now I have to leave and deal with Damon." I said trying to be mocking.

"-Please be careful, Stefan." She said worried.

"-Trust me, I know what I'm doing." In fact id didn't but she didn't need to know that tiny detail. I added smiling. " goodbye love, and oh… your mother saw our kiss from a moment ago. I think you should tell her the truth, as in, I'm your boyfriend." I finished kissing her again and got into my car.

And now I have to face Damon, my sweet brother, I'll talk to him , cards on the table. If he insists on making my life a hell, I'll leave so that he can't touch Melinda. One thing is to screw my life and another to screw Melinda's. I won't allow this as long as I breath. He'll have to kill me, to get to her. This is the only way. He interfered once in my life with Katherine, but he won't do it again. Not this time; not when I began live again after so many decades.


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

I was really starting to get bored, sitting all by myself in this house and the idea of paying Stefan a visit was so tempting… Fortunately he appeared and speared me the walk. And now the fun begins…

"-Damon are you here? I've come where you said to!" Stefan said going into the living room. I didn't answer, but instead I went and grabbed him behind his back, by the neck.

"-Hello, brother… it's about time you showed up. I was getting bored."

"-let go off me Damon!" he said struggling to get free.

"-Ok brother…take a seat and let's talk." I said letting him go. "I remember you were much more amusing."

"-In case you forgot, you were the one that took care for me to lose my happiness."

"-Oh, don't be like that… you did the same thing to me, so don't complain now!" I told him pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

""-What do you want Damon? Why did you come here?" he asked exasperated. How easy was to infuriate him.

"- Me ? Nothing… I came just to spend a little time with you. After all we are brothers."

"- and since when do you care about me?"

"-I've always cared about you, even if I wanted you dead" I spitted out.

"-Finally you admit it! Well so you know, you can kill me, do whatever you want to, because I don't care."

"-I don't want anything with you brother…yet. All I want is to be friends with Melinda." I added winking at him. That will make him mad, and I was right because he got up and grabbed my throat.

"-Stay away from here! Don't you dare…" he started saying, but I cut him off throwing him to the ground.

"- Don't YOU dare! Don't forget I'm much stronger than you." He didn't got up, but instead he put his face in his hands and spoke.

"-Ok Damon, you win. I'll leave from this town, and away from Melinda forever. I'll go back to being miserable… are you pleased?"

"-It seems you don't love her that much, because you're willing to leave. That's fine with me… I'll just get closer to her much more sooner than I thought. This isn't just about you Stefan… not anymore. I like her, so I won't stay away from her."

"-You want the story to repeat… Fine if you want war, you'll have war, but you won't get anywhere near her. I'll stop you even if it is the last thing I'll do. I swear to you!" he said running upstairs closing himself in one of the rooms.

"-I'm in brother… Let's see who will win!" I shouted after him.

He doesn't even have a chance in front of me. And to prove him that I'm right, I think I'm going to pay Melinda a visit, to see how she reacts when Stefan is not around to protect her, or better not. I said I'll behave and so I will. I can be better than Stefan, if I want to… Let's see how long will Melinda resist my charm.

**SPOV**

He humiliated me in the worst way possible. I admitted my defeat in front of him, but nooo, he was not pleased with that. Because he knows I love Melinda, now he wants to destroy her life too. There is no humanity left in him. Damon only wants to destroy everything good around him. Until now I hoped, that deep down his soul, there is still something human left, that he could change, but I was wrong. Damon doesn't care about anyone except him.

This time I won't let him get what he wants. Like I said… this is now a war, and I don't know if we will both survive it. I'll do whatever it takes to put him a limit.

Now I'll have to call Melinda and tell her everything that happened , that way Damon can't take her by surprise, because I'm sure he'll try something very soon. Ugh… how I hate him.

**MPOV**

Nice… now I have to tell my mom about Stefan. I don't think she'll like it too much.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, and saw that my mother was already waiting for me, hands crosses across the chest. That meant trouble. I tried to act as normal as usual.

"-Hi mom. I didn't knew you were already home."

"-Can you just explain me what I saw a moment ago outside?"

"- Oh…you mean me and Stefan?" I asked playing dumb.

"- Yeah, I mean you and Stefan, who else?"

"-Well, he is kind of my boyfriend."

"-What? You just have met him."

"-Yes mom, but we fell in love, we couldn't help it… but don't worry he already moved from here so…"

"- Good, because I don't want you both living under the same roof. Mel remember you just met him, so please don't get too involved. It is for own good."

"-don't worry mom, I know that." I know much more about him than you can even imagine, I added to myself. "So how come you are so earlier home?" I asked changing the subject.

"-Me and your father, will be away for two days. I have to accompany him in one of his business trips. I think you will be able to survive two days without us." She said smiling.

That was a good sign because it meant that she wasn't upset about me and Stefan. But I didn't like that they were leaving me alone now. With Stefan out of the house, and they going away, I'm an easy target for Damon. What am I going to do? I can't tell mom the truth.

"-Don't worry. I'll survive." I hope so.

"-And I don't want Stefan in here while we are out. Understood?"

"-Yes mom. He won't be here."

"-Ok Melinda. If you need something call us. See you in two days." she said walking out of the door with her luggage.

Great… Now I am all alone here. But I could call Stefan… my parents don't have to know he was here. I'm sure he could pass unseen if he wanted to. After all he is a vampire, a creature of the night.

I went upstairs to call him, but exactly when I wanted to press call, the phone rang. It was him. Wow… telepathy.

"-Stefan, I was just about to call you. How went your encounter?"

"-Not so well. We had actually a little fight."

"-what? Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"- I'm fine, is just I couldn't convince him to leave you alone. I even told him that I'm leaving you and you know what he said? That prick said, that that will be better for him, because he'll have more chances to get close to you! This has become a war!" he said voice pained.

"-Stefan, I don't want you to fight with your brother over me. I don't want to be like Katherine."

"-love, you are not like Katherine. Unfortunately you are just caught between our personal war. Sorry for that."

"-Stefan don't worry about me. This is something I accepted when I accepted you, so this is my choice. And anyway I know how to protect myself."

"- I Know Mel, is just that I know my brother too, and I know what he could do. Please be careful."

"- of course Stefan … I have to tell you something…My parents are gone for two days. Can you come and stay with me? But try to pass unnoticed."

"- Ok, I'll come over, but much later. I don't want to bring Damon too. I'll tell him that I'm going haunting."

The door bell rang. I wonder who was…

"-Stefan, we'll talk later. Someone is at the door. I love you. Bye." I said quickly and hang up.

I hurried downstairs to open the door. It was Damon. I tried to close the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand. I couldn't compete with his force.

"-hey this is how you receive me? You close the door in my face, instead of asking me in?" he said sounding hurt.

"- I don't want to see you Damon. I have nothing to talk with you…"

"- But I have, so if you don't mind…" he said stepping in. "Oh you have a nice home." Added and went to sit on the sofa in the living.

"- what do you want Damon? I warn you… If you try to compel me it won't work."

"- Yeah I know… Stefan gave you the ring, but take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. Look… why don't you bring me a coffee and sit down and talk?" he said in a serious tone. I went and brought him the coffee but I didn't sit down.

"- So what do you want to talk about?" I asked getting impatient. I didn't like being with him all alone.

"- I wanted to say sorry. I think I owe it to you. I didn't treated you like I should. You know, I'm not an asshole all the time."

"-You are right, you treated me like hell. First you tried to kiss me against my will, and then tried to compel me. Nice entrance!"

"- I said I'm sorry, and I only tried to compel you, because I was testing your strength, to see how much do you care about my brother."

"- I love Stefan more than you can imagine, but what could you know about love, when you lived most of your life in hate…"

"- ouch that hurt… I lived in hate because only hate made me go on."

"- why do you hate Stefan so much? He is your brother after all, your only family…"

"- He took Katherine from me." He said full of rage, that made me afraid for a moment, but I got back my courage.

"- you interfered between them and anyway, it was Katherine's choice. She was selfish and thought only about her. I don't understand how can you still love her after all she did. She made Stefan and you miserable. This is only her fault. Not Stefan's, not yours!" I said full of anger. Ugh if I could have her in front of me, she would've had heard me.

"- I see you know the story, but you don't know Katherine to talk like that about her." He said fuming.

"-You know. I'm right, but you are to pigheaded to admit it."

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was shouting, and getting a vampire on his nerves. I'm crazy. He looked taken aback by my courage. He stared intensely in my eyes, but he wasn't trying to compel me… I felt tension building up in the room, but none of us spoke or made a move, and after a moment he broke off laughing.

"- you have one kind of a temper. You surprise me every time. I would like to be your friend. I don't want to fight you." He said sounding sincere.

"- Damon, I don't know, and from what I've seen until now, I can't trust you. You are always taking everything as a joke, and you also want to take Stefan away from me, so NO, we can't be friends." I said looking apologetically at him. That was true. I didn't knew if he was sincere or just trying to trick me.

"- give me a chance to win your trust. Please." He said with puppy eyes.

"- ok, you have just one chance so don't screw it up, because…" I started saying but the door bell rang. " Wait a second." I said going to the door. It was Stefan.

"- Stefan you came!" I said kissing him.

"-Mel are you ok? Has Damon been through here? When I noticed he wasn't home, I came as quickly as I could." He said nervous.

"-Hello brother! Damon said from the living room.

"-What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan said furrowing going to Damon.

"- Stefan, relax. He didn't do anything. We were just talking, but now he is leaving."

"- Of course Melinda. It was a pleasure talking with you and thanks for the coffee." He said sitting up and going towards the entrance, but when he almost was he turned around and added. "Oh… and thanks for the chance, you won't regret it." he finished and got out. Stefan was boiling beside me.

"- What was that about?"

"-Relax, he just came to talk, but I proved him once again that he can't fool me. Although I decided to give him a chance to change."

"- You said he didn't fooled you, but you gave him a chance to change? How is that? And to change for what?"

"-he wants to be our friend but he has to prove he deserves it."

"- Love he only wants to deceive you… He wants you to break up with me."

"- Stefan, we talked only about Katherine and his hate, but that didn't change anything. I still believe he is an asshole, but maybe if I treat him like this, he'll leave us alone, as long as he believes he has a chance."

"-Yeah I know, but…"

"-But nothing… I love you." I said kissing him. Thanks for coming and not letting me sleep all by myself in this empty house."

"-you are tricky… and sweet, and tempting…" he said laughing through kisses.

"-that was the point."

"-should we go upstairs?" He asked, but didn't wait for my answer. He scooped me up in his arms and took me in my room. We started kissing and taking off our clothes even before we got to the bed.

We made love like crazy, until morning. My mom would kill me if she finds out, but I was willing to take responsibility for my acts It was worth dieing for moments like this.

I was so happy, and I just hoped that this happiness will last and Damon will change, and leave us alone, leave especially Stefan alone. Maybe things will work out after all.

**DPOV**

She gave me the chance to prove I can be different and I'm not going to mess it up.

Today I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. She was brave enough to shout at me and call me pigheaded. Her attitude completely swept me of my feet. I never believed I was going to say this, but I really like her, and I understand why my brother is so into her.

Now I realize that everything she told me is true. Katherine didn't loved us, she only played with both, and when she saw what she did, she took the easiest way out. Still… I can't forgive my brother for what he did and he'll probably never forgive me, after I will steal away his girl, because that is what I am going to do.

I know that Melinda likes me, but she also thinks I'm an asshole. I saw that earlier in her eyes and sensed the tension building between us. It made me want to kiss her, but I controlled myself. I want her to see me in a different way. Slowly we are going to become friends, and after that lovers. I'm sure of that. But for now I just have to stand and wait for that day.

I don't like this feeling I have, knowing that now Stefan is with her, probably making love. Enjoy while you can brother, because this won't last forever.

Still… I can't stop feeling… what? Jealous? No, it is to soon. I like her, her temper, but I'm not in love. Or am I ? No is just an obsession because I want to be better than my brother. Yeah that is it!

**SPOV**

I went mad when I saw Damon sitting there like he was and old and close friend to Melinda. I know what he is trying to do. He wants to deceive Melinda in believing he is a good person and he accomplished his goal. I could see in Melinda's eyes that she believed whatever he told her, and she begins to trust him.

She assured me that the chance she gave to him is just to fool him so he will let us alone. I tried to hide as much as I could my disapproval, and treat her the same as always.

I know she won't fall in love with him, is just I don't them to be friends. Knowing Damon he won't be pleased with just being friends. It is impossible for him to change, to be a good person.

Now, holding Mel like this in my arms, I feel a little more eased because I know how much she loves me, but still, after I saw their looks, the way both treated each other, I can help feeling jealous, and why not a little betrayed. Anyway I trust her, and I love her more than anything. I'll try to ignore everything and enjoy our happiness. Maybe nothing is happening and I'm just overreacting. I guess time will clear things out.

I was watching her features while she was sleeping. I liked the way she looked so serene, so peaceful. It was like she had no worries , no real problems.

She started rolling over a sign she was getting awake. She opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

"-Good morning love." She said playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**MPOV**

I woke up and saw Stefan staring thoughtfully at me. I guess he was just worrying about yesterday, but I don't want to bring the subject up. Is just unnecessary.

" -Good morning love." I said smiling.

"-ready for another day at school." He asked laughing.

"- when I woke up like this it's obvious that I'm not ready for school, but I have to go to my human routine." I sighed.

"-Ouch… That hurt! Human routine? What you don't like to spend your time with a monster?" he asked acting offended.

"- I like the human routine because the monster is coming with me too." I kissed him swiftly and got up. "For your knowledge I prefer monsters instead of humans." I added laughing.

"-Including monsters like Damon." He said frowning.

"- Stefan don't start again. Damon said he'll be good. That he'll prove he can change, so cut him a slack, and don't start fighting again." I said with a little more force than necessary but it pissed me of seeing them fighting. Damon deserves his chance, even if he was an asshole.

"- I see you've become his protector already." He said reproachful.

"-Understand me Stefan. I don't want to be Katherine. I don't want to be a reason for you to fight so I'm doing my best here to change both of your lives. I don't protect anyone. And you are acting like this because you are jealous, and there is no point in this. You know I love you more than anything and I don't want to get in a fight with you…" I let out a stream of babbling that I couldn't believe I was capable of. It all look like a sermon.

"-I know Mel, but…" Stefan started saying but I cut him of.

"- But nothing. I didn't give you any reason for you to be jealous. You are just being utterly absurd!" I finished sighing. He came and hugged me.

"- I know you love me, is just that I don't want to leave you. I can't even think of that! Forgive me. I'll promise I'll behave, and I won't reproach you anything from now on." He said tormented.

I know it must be hard for him to accept his brother now, the one who has been his enemy for many years, and I also know, that my being between them doesn't help the situation, especially if I like Damon too. I have to be sincere with myself. Yesterday when he looked me in the eyes I felt something strange. A new feeling building up inside me and maybe that is what I brought up my confidence in him. But I also have to be careful from now on. Like I said I don't want to repeat the history, and it won't be any good, if I start to like Damon too. I'll tell him that we can be friends if he changes, but still he will have to keep a distance, so there won't be any trouble. I just hope he will agree with this.

"-don't worry. Let's forget our little argument and go and eat because I'm starving." I smiled and kissed him, but the door bell rang and we broke off.

"-Are you expecting someone this early?" Stefan asked looking suspiciously at me.

"-I have no idea who that could be. I truly don't know who it is." I said and took my bathrobe and went downstairs with Stefan coming behind me. When I opened the door and saw who it was, I wanted to die. There on my threshold was Damon smiling hugely at us.

"-Good morning Melinda." He said kissing me on the cheek and added: "You smell real nice in the morning, and oh, Hello to you too brother." He finished and stepped in. I could see Stefan was very angry and I was beginning to regret the chance I gave Damon. This was much more worse than before between the three of us.

"- What are you doing here Damon?" I asked taking Stefan's hand. He was tense and I knew that in this moment he wanted to rip Damon's throat. Oh God, into what I got myself involved!

"-I just come to have breakfast with the two of you, like a family." He said only looking at me and smiled ignoring Stefan completely.

"-and since when Damon, do you care about family?" Stefan asked.

"-Since I decided to change, to be another person, dear Stefan. Or what, don't you think I am capable of being good?" he said provoking Stefan.

"- you have never been good, and I don't think you will start being now." Stefan growled at Damon.

"- Stefan, please…"I said taking his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes. I pleaded him with my look and he sighed, then I turned to Damon. "Damon we are happy that you have decided to join us, and I hope that your words are true, I mean when you say you want to change." I said trying to ease the tension.

"-My words are true to the core."

I knew he was acting. The smile on his lips told me so. He was enjoying seeing Stefan like that, but still… something told me to trust him, to accept him, something much stronger than my mind. I hate the role I had, because it had its risks and the main risk was for me to fall in love with Damon too. That can never happen.

"-Ok, then lets all have breakfast like a happy family." I said smiling, pulling Stefan after me to the kitchen.

All the time during the breakfast, Damon told jokes and stories about him and Stefan from when they were kids. We were laughing and enjoying the moment. At first Stefan was a little cautious, but soon he got into the happy mood. I felt so good seeing them like this. I bet they didn't sat and laughed like this since a long time. All my earlier regrets disappeared, and I was glad I mingled in their problems. The image of the two of them sitting together and laughing is priceless. Now my only hope is that this will last for a long time from now on.

**SPOV**

When I saw Damon again this morning I was angry again, especially when I saw that he kissed Mel. I couldn't believe his courage to do this, I was ready to fight with him, but Mel pleaded me with her eyes not to do so. I calmed myself down, and got on with Melinda's plan. If she trusted him, then I'll try to trust him too. He deserves a chance, and I don't regret giving it to him, I just hope so. We sat and remembered our stunts, and all the things we did when we were kids and we didn't had a reason to fight. I never laughed like this with him in decades. I truly enjoyed our new relationship. It was like we were brothers again, and nothing happened between us. Mel was right: It was worth trying.

**DPOV**

I fooled both of them. I have them where I wanted. Now all I have to do is to be this new good and nice Damon for a little while. Only this way I can get Melinda to switch sides, and to get revenged on Stefan. But I also have to admit that I enjoyed our little bonding moment. It was nice to have my brother back, even for a moment, but this won't melt my already dead heart. I won't forgive him ever… I felt too much pain to leave all the things behind. Nothing would erase all the sorrow and loneliness I've been through."

**MPOV**

Two weeks have passed since that day we all got together like friends, and I love Stefan more than ever, but now I have beside him, a best friend: Damon. I even talk to him things that I don't want to tell Stefan… I don't know why, but Damon gives me the feeling that I could put even my life and Stefan's in his hands, and he'll protect them no matter what. It's not only me. Stefan too enjoys his brother's company and I can see in his mood that he is happy to have him back. Who would've thought that the three of us will become inseparable?

Even my family looks at the three of us as a package, because Stefan and Damon spend most of their time at my house. In the beginning my mom didn't like this, but Damon won her with his charm, and I even think she likes him more than Stefan. Thankfully Stefan isn't jealous because he knows that I only love him and no one else, and he also starts to trust his brother again.

And I have another reason to be happy… next week is my birthday. I'll be 20. It won't be a big party, just a home celebration with family and friends. Ok… there are like 30 people, but still, it's a small party, and thankfully my mom is taking care of it. All I have to do is to sit and enjoy.

**SPOV**

Next week is Mel's 20th birthday and I want to give her a special gift. More exactly an engagement ring but for that, I'll have to go to a special store in Italy, and I'll be away for a week. Not that I like this, but I have to. Now I have to find Damon and tell him I'll go in a trip. For my luck he was downstairs.

"-Hey Damon. How come you are still home at this hour? What, have you ran out of girls to suck on?"

"- something like that. Maybe I'll try on your girl."

"-Nice joke… Look, I have to leave for a week. I have some business to tend, but I'll be back for Mel's birthday. So please try not to destroy the town while I'm gone."

"- Wow! That's strange… you leaving me all alone, without parental supervision. Are you on drugs?" he asked mocking me.

"-No Damon. I'm just giving you a little more credit, as a reward for your lately behavior."

"-I'm flattered little brother. Should I cry now, or save my tears until your return?"

I sighed and waved. "Bye Damon. Take care of Melinda while I'm gone."

"-Sure do, Stefan."

A few weeks ago I wouldn't have done that, but now I trust him again. I can see a real change in him, and I believe this is thanks to Melinda, because she believed in him, and gave him a little affection.

Talking of Melinda, I should call her and tell her about my trip to Italy without spoiling my surprise. I wouldn't go so far away if I hadn't to. There in Italy, more specifically in Verona, there is a store that belonged to my family for generations. There are being made the fairest handmade and personalized jewelries from all around the world.

**DPOV**

That really took me by surprise. I never thought I truly gained my brother's trust. I always thought he is keeping an eye on my every move, but now… hell, I'm wordless.

But enough on this subject. I think I'll go to see Mel and keep her entertained.

I took my leather jacket of the couch and headed to the door, but when I opened it , I was shocked.

"- what's the matter Damon? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Bob asked, stepping in.

"-What are you doing here?" I asked tensed.

"- I come to see the Salvatore brothers, but it seems that Stefan's just left. Such a pity."

"-I am asking you nicely… what do you want?" I asked putting my back towards the door, prepared to make a run if necessary.

"- are you afraid Damon?" he said laughing and continued: "You should be!" he said jumping at me, pinning me to the wall, with his hands on my throat. "do you thought I have forgotten what you did to me? You killed the only one that I loved, without remorse right in front of me. Yeah you didn't knew I was watching… I swore then that you'll pay for it with your life." He said releasing me and finished: "But not now. You still have a little more to live."

"-That little bitch deserved it. She didn't love you. She was just using you, but in fact she couldn't love any of us. She tried to kill me so I killed her first. She hated vampires… she was a hunter and deep down you know it." I tried to say catching my breath.

"-Don't infuriate me Damon. I know that's not true. You are only saying that, just to excuse yourself from what you did. But calm down…I'll leave you alone…for a while." He finished and disappeared back from where he came.

Great. Exactly what I needed. A furious vampire because I killed his human bitch girlfriend. Life becomes more and more exciting… But I can't pretend that nothing's wrong, because Bob is not to be messed with, and I'll have to be very careful from now on, even though he told me he'll leave me alone for a while. Still I don't want him to mess around with my life.

When I was feeling happy, he had to come and ruin my mood, but still, I'll pay my sweet Mel a visit. I don't think her mother will disapprove despite the late hour. I already won her over.

**MPOV**

It's already night, and I'm bored. I would like Stefan to be here with me now, but my mom and her rules… Ugh… So I'm stuck here in my room with nothing to do, just my homework. The phone rang just in time to save me from the suffering.

"-hello sweetheart." Stefan's voice rose from the phone.

"- Stefan… I was just thinking about you, about how I would like to have you here with me."

"- Sounds good… maybe I'll climb through your window and pay you a visit."

"-I'm ok with that." I'm pretty sure my mom won't notice a thing.

"-actually I called you to tell you that I'll be gone for a week in a business trip."

"-Business trip? You? Don't make me laugh. So what? Now teenage vampires have businesses to attend?" I asked laughing.

"-Ok, you caught me. I'm going to Italy to see my other girlfriend."

"-Hmm… so you are cheating on me? Now, serious… where are you going?"

"-To Italy, but I can't say more. You will find out at your birthday party."

"-are you sure you have to go for so long? I'll miss you like hell."

"-I know, I'll miss you too, but it's something important, trust me."

I hated already 'this business' because it kept him away from me.

"- Mel, you have a visitor." my mom yelled from downstairs.

"-Stefan, I have to hang up. It seems I have a visitor. I don't know who the hell makes visits at this hour?" I said annoyed,

"- I already know who it is. I bet is Damon. He said he'll keep an eye on you. Ok then… Good night love. See you in a week."

"-Please don't forget to call me Stefan. I love you. I said and hung up.

At least if my visitor was Damon, I didn't have to act anymore. I can't believe what my mom allows him to do. It's 11 o'clock and he is welcomed to chat with me. Praises to his irresistible charm.

When I got downstairs, Damon was waiting for me, with a huge smile and shiny big eyes. It made me want to punch myself for gawking at him.

"-Hello Mel." He said coming to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"-Hi Damon, what a surprise for you to stop over." I said grinning at him.

"-Well, Stefan is gone for a while, and I just came to fill in for him." Damon said wrapping his arm around my waist. My mom began to cough. Ugh… I'm going to kill him.

"- Damon let's go to the living room and watch a movie before you say more stupidities. Oh and mom, make us some popcorn. That will keep his mouth busy." I said releasing myself from his hold, and went to the couch. "You know Damon, sometimes I feel like killing you."

"-Thanks. I know how much you love me." he said sitting on the couch, I sat beside him.

"-So what kind of movie do you prefer?"

"-what about Pride and Prejudice. It's a good one, and enough of cheesy for you."

"-Ok." I said getting up to find the movie. "You know, you are so predictable. Stefan already knew you were here. He knows you too much better…or maybe not. If he knew about what you said about filling in, I think you'll be in trouble." I put the movie on and went to sit back on the couch, and my mom brought us the popcorn.

"-but isn't that what I am doing now? Sitting here, just the two of us, on the couch in the dark, watching a movie, cuddling…" he finished wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"-Damon…" I said with a frustrating look.

"-Ok, ok." he said sitting back to normal. "I was just kidding. Geesh, I thought you will be more fun, but you are acting like a married women already."

"-You're close… so where did Stefan go?"

"-I don't know, and I don't really care. He is always the mysterious one. That's why girls love him. Hmm… I wonder about something…" he said looking thoughtfully at me.

"-what about? I hope not eating me." I laughed.

"-Ha, ha, ha, funny… no, I just wondered if you had met me first, would you have fallen in love with me?" his question took me by surprise.

"- I don't really know. Maybe yes, maybe no, there's no way to find out, or point right now. What do you say about changing the subject? It makes me uncomfortable." To tell the truth, probably I would have love him, because I even like him now, and I love Stefan, but still…when Damon touches me, I feel strange confusing things that I try to ignore. Like I said, I don't want history to repeat itself.

"-Ok. Have I told you that Stefan ran away when he was a child?" he asked laughing.

"-No really?" I asked happy that he didn't pressed the subject anymore.

"-Well he was about five, and he was upset that our dad, didn't get him a pony, so he put some of his clothes in a sack, and ran off, and hid with the pigs. My parents went crazy, and looked everywhere for him, but it took them two days to find him. OMG Mel, you should have seen him. You didn't knew which was Stefan, and which the pig. Of course he won himself a severe punishment, but the image of seeing him like that was worthwhile. He was such a fool kid, not that now he isn't." he finished laughing.

I couldn't help myself, picturing Stefan like a pig. I felt pity for him.

"-Excuse me but I think is already late, and Melinda should go to sleep because she has school tomorrow." my mom said clearing her voice.

"-Ok, I'll leave. It was nice seeing you Mel. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school?" Damon asked politely.

"-Thanks. I could use a ride. Thanks for coming." I said and watched him going out the door. I enjoyed his company as much as Stefan's.

"-Melinda, I would like to talk to you a little." My mom said very serious.

"-what's wrong mom?" I asked confused not liking my mother's look.

"-What are you doing with these two?" she asked gesturing to the door. "Don't you think I didn't noticed. All day long Stefan, and when it's not Stefan is Damon. What game are you playing?"

"-Mom I don't know what you mean. Stefan is my boyfriend and Damon is my best friend."

"-well it doesn't seem that way. You love Stefan, but Damon too. The passion, the electricity between you two can be felt in the air around you."

"-It's not like that. He is just a good friend, and believe me I won't make the mistake to love and seduce them both. I just brought them together for god's sake, and I won't be the reason for them to fight again!"

"-If you say so, I believe you, but be careful not to deceive yourself. That's all I had to say. Only you will decide what to do with your love…"she said walking upstairs to her room.

She isn't right. I'm not playing with them. Damon knows that the one I love is Stefan, but still… he did asked me something odd tonight. No, I'm not deceiving him, nor me. I'm not deceiving anyone. I don't care what others believe, but I know what I'm doing. I'm not Katherine, nor I'll be. That's for sure. 


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

Melinda seemed pleased to see me, even though she tried to look annoyed. Every part of me sparkled with joy, because tonight I realized something. When I asked her whether or not she would have loved me is she haven't met Stefan she was very evasive and asked me to change the subject. I didn't wanted to push her, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to say yes, because she feels something for me. I have the impression that I'm more than a best friend to her. Not that I'm complaining, is just I don't want Stefan to think, I used the time he was away to seduce his girlfriend. I want him to see it. I'm not working behind his back.

Anyway, at least this night helped me get Bob of my mind. I won't think at him until he will come to attack me again. Until then I will act as nothing happened. I won't even tell Stefan about it. There is no need to get panicked.

Now I'm going to get well fed, that way I'll have something to spend my night with until I have to pick Mel in the morning.

**MPOV**

I woke up more exhausted than when I went to sleep. I spent all night thinking about what my mother said and I finally decided that she wasn't right. I will forget the discussion I had with her.

I went downstairs to have breakfast, but as I went to the kitchen the door bell rang. It must be Damon.

"-Come in it's open." I said opening the fridge.

"-aren't you ready yet?" he asked surprised.

"-As you can see I'm not, besides it not even late…"

"-yes it is… you have 10 minutes to get to school before your first class starts." he finished pointing at the wall clock.

"-Shit. I guess I'm not eating my breakfast. Ok let's go." I said walking to the door. Outside was Stefan's car. "Isn't this Stefan's?"

"-yes but he borrowed it to me as long he's gone, so I can drive you to school and back… you know, the keep an eye on you thing…" he said punching me playfully.

I got in the car and there was so warm and cozy that it made me sleepy again and I began yawning.

"-may I ask what is wrong with you? You look like hell and you didn't even turned to look me in the face." He asked starting the engine.

I didn't notice I was avoiding him. It seems that the discussion affected my conscious too.

"-Oh, sorry Damon. Believe me, I wasn't doing it on purpose." I said looking at him, but he frowned stopping the car.

"-So… what's the problem? Spit it out."

"-It's nothing. I just had a talk with my mother last night that put me think. Damon… am I playing with you, with your feelings? Do you feel like that? Please tell me the truth."

"-Mel? What's this about? You aren't playing with me. Where did you got that from?"

"-well my mother thinks that way. Well she actually thinks that I'm playing with both of you. But that's not true. I love Stefan and he is my boyfriend and you are my best friend and I care about you. Have I ever let you know something else?" I asked desperate, starting to cry. Damon sighed and embraced me.

"-No. You always kept the things clear. There is no point in tormenting yourself about this. And I'm glad you told me this. You know you can trust me in everything."

"-Thank you Damon… You always make me feel better, and safe…"

"-So are we done crying?" he said releasing me so I could see his wide smile.

"-yep. Get me to school because I'm in big trouble." I smiled too.

He started the car and began laughing.

"-Can I ask you something?"

"-sure."

"-Please don't tell Stefan. He will get jealous without reason, and I don't want you two to fight again."

"-Stay calm. I won't tell him, but have to do something for me instead. After school let's go for a walk and talk more properly. You need to get it all out before seeing him again."

"-You're right. I can't fool him like I couldn't fool you. You two are too observant."

"-Ok then. It's a deal. See you after school. Now move your ass to the class and try not to fall asleep." He said mockingly stopping the car in the parking lot.

"-thanks for the ride. See you." I said jumping from the car and running towards my class.

I felt much better. Damon always found a way to comfort me. Maybe that is why I consider him my best friend. I don't know what would I do without him.

**DPOV**

Now I'm sure that she loves me, but she denies it even to herself. She feels like hell not knowing who she really wants. Feel bad for her. I want her to love me, but not with the price of going through such a torment. After all she was the only one that trusted me, and the only one that cares about me.

Seeing her a mess and crying made me think twice about seducing her. I won't try anything from now on. If she is destined to be with me, she will realize her true feelings in the end, if not she will stay with Stefan and I'll be no more than her Best friend and shoulder to cry on. Despite her choice, I will never leave her side, only if she asks me to. But I think that will never happen.

I will use this afternoon to help her as much as I can to forget her fears. Because she fears to admit that she loves me too. I have my guess that she is afraid to admit it because she thinks that the history with Katherine will be repeating. But she's wrong. History will never repeat, first because she is not as selfish as Katherine and secondly I rather die than see her torn between Stefan and me. She deserves a life without problems, It's already enough having me and Stefan in it, two vampires. There is no need to make it worse. As long as I live she won't suffer.

**MPOV**

I can't believe how hard the classes pass. When I was finally free I hurried out of the classroom craving to see Damon and talk with him, but when i was about to exit the school Allie stopped me.

"-Hey Mel. Hold a second." She said running to me.

"-Oh, hi Allie. Look I'm sorry but I can't stay and chat with you right now. Damon is waiting for me in the parking lot."

"-Damon? Where is Stefan? Or have you decided to change brothers?" she asked suspiciously.

"-not you too! No I haven't changed the brothers, and so you know, Stefan is on a trip to Italy and Damon is just my best friend that wants to keep an eye on me. So cut me a slack." I shouted at her and went outside. By the time I got to Damon I was fuming.

"-Having a bad day?" he asked reproachful.

"-how can I not be having a bad day when all things are leftwards since morning?" I shouted at him too while I got in the car. "sorry, I'm just tired of people thinking that there is something between the two of us. I don't know what's got into them!"

"-relax. Let's go to the park for a walk, and there you can shout at me, I will let you even punch me if that makes you feel better. Which side do you want to hit: left or right? But please don't hit to hard because you will ruin my chance to seduce girls." he said joking.

"-You are tremendous." I said laughing. It was weird how he could change my mood in a second.

We left the car at the embrace of the park, and we started walking.

"-Let's start. Tell me everything you have on your mind, good or bad. Forget that I'm Damon. Think of me as a doctor."

"-Like I could ignore you."

"-I know I'm irresistible…"he said winking at me.

"-show off." I said pushing him away playfully and added. "Now serious. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"-it was my idea, you forgot? So tell me everything you want." He smiled in assuring.

"-Ok. Like I said this morning, my mother thinks I'm deceiving you and Stefan, but it's not just her. Stefan too is jealous even though he tries to hide it, and my friend Allie thinks there is something going on between you and me. To sum up everyone thinks we have something more than a normal friendship. More exactly a love affair. And I don't even know how they got to this conclusion. We never kissed, hugged or just the two of us alone until now. I don't know how long I can stand it." I sighed heavily.

"-They are like this because it's hard to believe that a girl and a boy are just best friends and nothing more. Time will make them see they made a mistake. Plus you don't have to take every word someone tells you seriously. Let them think what they want."

"-when my mom and Stefan think that way too, I do care and a lot. And to come to think this only happened because I was the only one who believed in you and gave you a chance to be good…"

Damon stopped the moment I finished speaking and came in front of me, looking at me with his eyes full of sorrow, but his face serious, not letting his feelings out.

"-are you saying you regret giving me a chance? Do you want me leave, because I'll do it if you think that will make things better. I can leave even today, even now…"he finished in a low voice.

"-No Damon! I don't want you to leave. I need you, and of course I don't regret giving you a chance. I just hate that people interpret things like they want… What would I do if I wouldn't have you here to talk about human and vampire stuff? What would I do without my shoulder to cry on?" I said embracing him and burying my face into his shoulder. He returned me the embrace.

The thought of him leaving me was horrible. I would be lost without him. Of course I had Stefan, but my relation with Damon was different; it was based on trust and sincerity. I needed him like air.

"-are you sure you don't want me to leave?" he asked cautious.

"-sure as breathing. So stop talking about departure." I said shivering. I didn't notice how cold it became outside, but I shivered too at the thought of not seeing him again.

"-Here take my jacket." he said and released me, taking his jacket off. He wrapped it around me and looked me straight in the eyes, still having a serious expression, but with his eyes sparkling with joy. I didn't notice that we were almost about to kiss until I heard Mike's voice. So lost I was in his eyes.

"-already changed your boyfriend? You kiss that guy and this one without arguing and when I try to kiss you, you put on a show. You are such a stupid bitch." He said from behind us. In the same second- Damon caught him and threw him to the ground snarling.

"-Damon, leave him. It's not worth it." I said placing my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"-Ok, but first let me compel him to forget he saw us today. We don't need another gossip about us." He said and went to Mike.

He resolved it very quickly and then we headed to the car. Neither of us brought up our almost kiss and I think it was better that way. No need to bring the awkwardness between us.

When I got home, I gave him back his jacket with a small kiss on the cheek.

"-Thank you for everything. See you tomorrow?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

"-of course, Mel. And try not to be late again. Sweet dreams my little moon." he finished winking and drove off.

His little moon? I guess the moon is important to vampires since they are creatures of the night. Still, that was weird.

I got in the house and was prepared to go to my room when my mom called me from the living room.

"-Melinda, you should have been home like four hours ago. Where have you been, that you couldn't even call and say you have something planned? I get worried when you disappear like that."

"-Sorry mom. I didn't noticed how late it was, plus there is no need to get worried when you know that I am with Damon. Believe me there is no safer place than beside Damon." I said remembering how fearful he seemed when he attacked Mike.

"-that's exactly why I worry. You spend too much time with him. When Stefan was with you too, that was something else, but now I don't approve this kind of outgoings, so tomorrow I'm driving you to school and from school. It's for your own good."

She finished turning back the volume from the TV and closing the discussion. This wasn't fair. She couldn't control my life like this. Ugh, I hate her…

I went to my room and the first thing I did was to call Damon.

"-Hi Damon. Sorry for bothering you again."

"-there is no problem. You can call me whenever you want. Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"-My mother wants to play the tyrant role. She doesn't allow me to see you anymore, so she decided to get me to school and back herself. Ugh… I feel like a five year old that needs babysitting. I hate her."

"-Don't talk like that about her. You are upset now, but you don't really mean it. Calm down and let her drive you to school without arguing. If you start to argue with her, you will confirm her suspicions that aren't really true, and you don't want that."

"-Yes, you're right but I wanted to see you…"

"-and you'll see me if you want too. I'll come to see you at lunch break. See? There is no need for you to be upset."

"-Yeah, you're right. Then see you at lunch." I said and hung up. After all my mother can't stop me from seeing him. I don't know why is she like this? It's not like me and Damon are up to something bad.

**DPOV**

Stefan won't be pleased when he'll get home and hear all the gossip around me and Melinda, but I can't do anything to prevent it. He's gone only for one day and things have already started to get out of control here.

Everyone suspects my relationship with Melinda, but the truth is we have become real close, especially after today's chat.

At first when she told me that everything happened because she gave me a chance, my heart broke. I thought she was going to ask me to leave, and I would've left if she hadn't told me that she needs me. That was a priceless moment. And we almost kissed. If it hadn't been for Mike I'm sure we would have kissed, but I think it was better this way. I am afraid that a kiss would have ruined everything between us. And what we have is too precious to be lost that way.

Melinda's mom sensed what is going on and she is trying to stop it. I guess a mother has a special scent to this kind of things, but still I don't think she will achieve anything. Me and Melinda are like two magnets that can't be torn apart. I love her so much, that I even have changed for her, because I really have. This new me is not fake. I'm acting as my heart commands and that can't be wrong. I just hope That Stefan will understand.

**MPOV**

I woke up thinking of Stefan. I miss him. We have never been apart for so long since we have met a few weeks ago. I hope he will call today, so I can ask him to come back home. It will all be much easier with him around here.

I tried to get up, but I didn't have enough strength, plus I had a tremendous headache, and I felt like I was burning. Shit… I must be sick. I picked up the phone and called my mom.

"-Mom, can you please come to my room? I think I got a cold, and I'm feeling really bad." I finished and hung up. Immediately my mom showed up with a thermometer in her hand.

"-Oh my dear, you have a fever. You need to take some meds. I'm going to the drug store to buy some." She said walking to the door and stopped adding. " See this is what you get by fooling around with Damon, god knows where." She finished walking out of the room. Figures. She couldn't help to make a nasty comment.

I was sick and that meant I had to stay home. That was a good thing because I was tired to hear rude comments, but that bad thing is I can't see Damon. I'm going to call him now that my mom is not around.

"-Hi Damon." I said as soon he answered.

"-Good morning. What a pleasant surprise. Have you called because your mother has changed her mind and you want me to drive you to school?"

"-No actually I called to tell you we cant meet at lunch. I've got a severe cold and I have to sit in bed at least one day. Sorry…" I said feeling more sorry for me than for him.

"-It sucks to be human." He said laughing.

"-Yeah it sucks. I would prefer to be a vampire now."

"-that can be solved. I'll be there in a minute."

"-Thanks but I'll pass for now. Save your offer for the next time."

"-I hope you will get well soon, and don't worry. I'll come over tomorrow to see you if you are still sick, or we'll meet at lunch at school. No go to sleep and get that cold out of you. Sweet dreams and easy recovery."

"-Thank you Damon. See you tomorrow." I said and hung up just in time as my mom just came into the room, with the medicine in her hands.

"-Here. Take this." She said handing me the pills then continued. "I saw Allie on my way to the drug store. She said she will come after classes to see you and bring you some notes. Isn't she sweet?"

"-Yeah mom…whatever." I said taking my pills. Allie is the last thing I need now. I don't want to hear another sermon about Damon. I already had enough.

As soon as I escaped from my mother's caring, I went to sleep. What else could I do? I didn't have the mood for something else. After a few hours, I woke up with Allie punching my arm.


End file.
